


Rough & Tumble

by BelladonnaWyck, raiast



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Docking, First Time Bottoming, Hookups, Lee is fine now, M/M, Nigel is a porn star, Previous sickness (Not cancer), Rimming, Wine and bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiast/pseuds/raiast
Summary: Wanna meet hot singles in your area? Tired of the online dating scene and one night stands that lead nowhere? Get paid to meet new people!Come to Lot 2B of Studio CharliePerfect for:Stay at home moms, college teens, and people just looking to pass the time
Relationships: Lee Fallon/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_about_the_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/gifts).



> A prompt request from the lovely and wonderful Fishie!

Lee’s feet slammed into the pavement with a steady, rhythmic _one-two-one-two._ His legs felt strong, his feet sure, and he was thankful his body hadn’t deteriorated as much as he’d feared it might during his convalescence. He held more confidence in his legs than his lungs, at least, the latter burning just as much as the former with every wheezing, panting breath but not in nearly as satisfying of a way. He’d not even hit his first mile yet, and could already sense a wall not far ahead of him, looming tall and mocking. 

For a moment, he seriously considered turning back, weighed the warnings from all the medical professionals not to push things _too hard, too fast_ , and then - because Lee was a particularly stubborn asshole - kept on anyway. He would run until he _couldn’t_ anymore and then he would occupy himself until he could run again. The thought of admitting defeat and taking a bus back to his apartment was positively unacceptable.

The air in Los Angeles was unforgiving and cruel, the dry heat of it punishing, wringing air from his lungs and causing his chest to heave dangerously anytime he even _considered_ walking at too brisk a pace. 

But he would gladly die and leave behind a heat-desiccated corpse - at least he knew it would be pretty if he died at the spry, young age of twenty-eight - rather than live another second in New Orleans. The entire city felt claustrophobic now, filled up with too many ghosts and lost opportunities for him to ever feel comfortable there again. It’s why he’d sold his beloved wine bar and taken the proceeds to start over again in Los Angeles. Item number one checked off his bucket list. 

His steps slowed as he neared an intersection, and Lee reassured himself - mentally, of course, because actual _words_ were likely an impossibility at the moment - that the flashing walk signal morphing to a solid red hand was an irritating deterrent rather than a godsend. 

A hand flew to his chest - completely of its own accord - when he paused fully, his palm pressed reassuringly against his breastbone, as if he could physically palpate the condition of his heaving lungs, convince them to supply enough oxygen to his body and brain. He focused on forcing his breaths to match the steady count in his head and warded off the feeling of an impending coughing attack by sheer force of will. 

The doctor had told Lee he was _quite pleased_ with Lee’s response to his treatment and subsequent recovery, said Lee was incredibly lucky to walk away from such a severe case of ARDS with only marginal permanent damage; 90 percent lung functionality, the doctor had assured him, was the best possible outcome Lee could have hoped for.

 _Best possible outcome._ As if _any_ outcome other than a full recovery was acceptable.

Lee had wanted to ask the doctor - a man he had come to know as a shameless playboy by way of the hospital rumor mill - if he would consider permanent damage _marginal_ if _he’d_ lost ten percent of the functionality of his dick, but bit down on the impulse. 

Fuck the guy who’d blown up Lee’s entire apartment building with the subpar meth lab in his bathtub. The subsequent explosion and fire had released toxic chemicals into the air - air already clogged with smoke and ash enough to knock Lee out before he’d even managed to crawl halfway to his front door. 

He’d been lucky, again they’d reminded him, _lucky,_ that he lived on the first floor. He was one of only a dozen or so survivors from an apartment complex that housed hundreds. All because he’d been _un_ lucky enough to get tossed into a bottom level courtyard apartment rather than a room with a view. 

His lungs _ached_ with each wheeze, though the burning throb was slowly beginning to subside as his respiration grew more controlled with each measured breath. He pretended not to notice the walk sign at the crosswalk reactivate, staring intently at the telephone pole next to him until the little glowing person began to blink and then disappeared entirely. He shifted closer as his gaze caught on a particularly flashy neon flyer advertising open tryouts for a punk rock band, his thoughts immediately dragged back to white-washed hospital walls and the constantly lingering smell of antiseptic.

_“Sing in a band.”_

_Lee’s pen faltered slightly against the notepad in his lap as he glanced up to his friend, a dubious eyebrow quirking at the pronouncement. “Is that one real, or are you just trying to embarrass me?”_

_He despised himself for labeling Cathy’s answering smile as weak. “It’s real,” she assured him, nodding in confirmation when her voice came out like it was dragged over hot coals. “Always loved to sing. Always wanted - wanted to do it. Too scared.” He didn’t watch her as she grabbed her face mask and breathed in life-giving oxygen for several seconds._

_“I hate to disappoint you, but I’d never get past auditions. Will you settle for some extremely mortifying karaoke?”_

_Her reply took longer than usual as she recovered. “Only if you sing Weezer.”_

_Lee’s resulting laughter lasted so long he eventually had to fumble for the mask to his own oxygen tank strapped to the side of his wheelchair._

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, his hand reaching out to stroke the flyer with more tenderness than any stranger should allot it. His lips curled into a smile, the discomfort in his chest finally slipping away entirely, and Lee couldn’t help but feel as though Cathy had placed it there just for him.

Feeling an assuring sense of renewal in both body and soul, Lee began to bounce lightly on his feet, suddenly anxious to stretch his legs once more. He shot the static crosswalk indicator an annoyed glance as he pulled his hand from the flyer, and so didn’t see the boy that shoved his own piece of advertisement into Lee’s hand until he spun around and the kid was already halfway down the block.

Lee’s refusal of the flyer died on his lips and he glanced around for the nearest trash bin, irritated when there didn’t seem to be one anywhere in sight. An oddity, considering since he’d moved out to Los Angeles he felt like he was tripping over garbage and recycling cans every twenty feet. He folded the paper up and shoved it in his pocket. He was bound to pass a bin somewhere along his run, after all; he could throw it away later.

The little glowing person made a resurgence on the indicator across the road and Lee was off.

\---

Lee was sweating buckets, his entire body soaked and his shirt drenched and sticking to his skin, the white fabric essentially totally transparent under the onslaught of his sweat. He hopped from foot to foot on the hot cement of the basement laundry room, eyeing his laundry basket with the temptation to toss everything he was currently wearing into it and just run back upstairs naked. 

He was regretting not separating out his laundry beforehand, the heat from the floor seeping into the soles of his bare feet and only making him hotter. He was stubborn though, refused not to separate things out appropriately, especially after he’d not only accidentally dyed all of his white shirts some hideous off-orange color due to bleeding, but he’d also lost a phone to his washing machine back home by forgetting to check his pants pockets before doing his laundry. 

Thankfully he was nearly finished, all of his delicates and whites already in the wash. He was musing on the _actual_ risk of stripping and running up three flights of stairs when his hands actually came across something that wasn’t the soft, dirty fabric of his jogging pants. He pulled his hand free of the pocket and stared blankly down at the paper clutched in his fingers. 

He unfurled the crumpled mess and smoothed out the edges, leaning against the edge of the washing machine with his hip popped out. His eyes scanned the page that read: 

_Wanna meet hot singles in your area? Tired of the online dating scene and one night stands that lead nowhere? Get paid to meet new people!_

_Come to Lot 2B of Studio Charlie_

_Perfect for:_

_Stay at home moms, college teens, and people just looking to pass the time_

The date was for Monday - two days away. The advertisement was clearly either for human trafficking or an online scam made manifest. Lee tried to recall the face of the young guy who’d stuffed the ad into his hands nearly a week ago to get a feel for the likelihood of either scenario, but he hadn’t been able to really make out his face. 

Lee had no idea where Studio Charlie even was, but as he more precisely folded the paper together and slipped it into the pants currently hanging loosely from his slim hips, he couldn’t help but think of the other piece of paper in his pocket, the bucket lists tucked neatly into his wallet. 

One of Cathy’s bucket list items - one he was nearly positive she’d slipped in because she wanted him not to be alone anymore - was to go on a _blind date_ . This seemed like an unnecessarily excessive version of that, but Lee was nothing if not a bit _extra_ from time to time. He also couldn’t stop his mind from flitting to one of the items near the top of his own list: _get laid as often as possible._

He smiled as he turned back to organizing his laundry. Maybe Los Angeles was the perfect place for him after all. 

\---

Nigel was pulled from a dream filled with the sounds of tinkling laughter and into awareness by the double buzz of his cell phone vibrating on the nightstand, an insistent, rhythmic throb behind his eyes and the phantom scent of peonies burning his nostrils. He threw an arm out to grope for the offending device, successful only in knocking it to the ground, where it clattered loudly against the hardwood floor - much to the displeasure of the ache in his head - and settled just out of reach beneath the bed frame. 

Faced with leaning over the edge precariously or leaving the tangle of bedsheets altogether, Nigel simply cursed and left it where it laid, burying his face into his pillow and focusing on deep, steady breaths of his own scent of cologne and stale sweat. He didn't want to remember peonies, or laughter, or the mournful wail of cello strings and broken hearts. 

Beneath him, Nigel's phone continued buzzing noisily against the floor. 

"God fucking damnit," he cursed out loud, voice thick and rough with sleep. He threw his blankets off, sat up - sparing a moment to the sickening pounding in his head and the threatening turning of his stomach - and then reached below his mattress to retrieve the fucking thing. 

The first thing Nigel noticed was the time, nearly noon already, which meant he needed to get moving _now_ if he wanted to be even remotely on time for his shoot. The second was the identity of the fucking shit that had pulled him from dreams of his Gabi - no, not his, not anymore - another grumbled curse, this time in Romanian, as the previews for Darko's texts flashed across his screen, which now sported a decent crack splintering up the center. 

Stubborn fucking asshole. Nigel had long since told his old friend that he wasn't interested in playing the role of the thug that would carve out a foothold in America for Romanian business to expand. He was done with all that shit, had left it years in the past now. What was the point in moving half a world away from Romania if he was only going to fall back into the clusterfuck of his old life? As it turned out, fucking on camera paid almost as well as running drugs did, and you rarely had to put up with tweakers or cunts trying to fuck you over. 

From what Nigel could tell, the survival rate in the porn industry was a hell of a lot higher as well. 

He answered Darko's texts, friendly, innocent inquiries as to his health and wellbeing - how they _always_ began - with a cursory _fuck off_ , and finally pulled himself to standing groggily and made his way to the toilet. He stubbed his toe kicking aside the empty _țuică_ bottle he'd abandoned next to his bed the night before and was still cursing about it when he got to the bathroom sink. Several long, slightly metallic drinks straight from the tap washed away the worst of the stale dryness of his mouth, at least, even if it did little to settle his roiling stomach.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror and cursed again. Deep, dark bags under tired, bloodshot eyes; he looked like a miserable asshole that had stayed up until dawn chugging booze and finishing off the last dregs of an eight-ball - which he supposed was fair enough, as that was exactly what he’d done. A few handfuls of cold water splashed against his face woke him up, at least, even if it did little to correct the aftermath of his sleepless night. His hair looked like shit, but that was Lottie and Niko’s problem.

He pretended not to see the old photo of him and Gabi that his drunk ass had dug out the night before and left on his dresser as he pulled on some fresh clothes - unsuccessfully, as he sunk further into his dark mood with each passing minute. Five years since he’d been run out of Romania, three since Gabi had filed for divorce - to the fucking day, actually - as he _still_ couldn’t manage to keep all that shit behind him. He knew he ought to just throw that fucking picture out, hated how these days it reminded him less of the good times and more of the fact that he was a pathetic, sentimental old shit. 

He left it lying where it was and made a mental note to pick up some more coke on his way home.

\---

The Studio hadn’t been as shady as Lee had anticipated, but it also certainly hadn’t been _anything_ like he’d expected. As it turned out, answering a weird advertisement for what had appeared to be _dating_ turned out to be an audition for _porn._

He’d nearly left when he’d discovered the truth, but had decided to stay just to see what would happen. It didn’t hurt that he’d also still be able to fulfill one of Cathy’s bucket list items: _film having sex._ Bless her and her adorable vanilla husband. Lee also totally planned to count _blind date,_ because the agent and the doctor on set who administered a panel of STI screenings and a physical, got _very familiar_ with Lee’s body. 

“You won’t be filming today, it can take seventy-two hours for some of these tests to come back. But if you show up on Friday and your panel comes back clean you’ll be good to start that day.” The lot manager - _Ronnie,_ according to the name scrawled haphazardly on a tag attached to his shirt - was a walker and talker, showing Lee around the set and gesticulating wildly as he explained the ins and outs of a porn set. 

“We have gay and straight shoots running on a nearly daily basis. We take Sundays off but Monday through Saturday we’re filming basically dawn to midnight. Sometimes we do location shoots but generally we just build a set here at the lot. Pay is industry standard and a sign on bonus after you complete your first half dozen films.” Someone stopped them to have Ronnie sign off on something, and he kept talking even as he scribbled his name across the bottom of the page. “You’ll have weekly STI workups with our set doc you met earlier. Those are required. You miss one, you don’t shoot. You don’t shoot, you don’t get paid.”

 _“Or laid,”_ Lee ruminated under his breath, unable to contain his smile at the energetic man’s antics. 

““Since you aren’t represented yet by an agency you get paid weekly via check. What you do with it after has nothin’ to do with me.” The man finally took a breath and turned to _look_ at Lee for the first time in twenty minutes. “Any questions?” 

“Nope,” Lee popped the _p_ and flashed his most charismatic smile to Ronnie. Before he could turn on his heel to leave, he heard an obviously annoyed conversation happening behind him.

“I only fucking top, Ivan. Why do you keep giving me goddamn proposals for _bottom_ Daddies?” Nigel Ibanescu sat in a makeup chair getting his hair worked on. Poor Ivan, clearly the man’s assistant, clutched a clipboard to his chest and blushed, his freckled cheeks flaming red as he started to stutter out a reply.

The man was hot, of course he was, and lord knows Lee had seen enough of him in some of his porn videos to know he was sexually appealing, but it appeared he was also the living, breathing example of why you should never meet your heroes.

Lee couldn’t help his eye roll, a large part of him hoping it was as blatantly obvious as it felt. 

Apparently, it had been. 

“What’s this, then? You got a problem, kid?” The man’s voice was coarse as gravel, like he’d been chain-smoking cigarettes since birth. He certainly smelled strongly enough of stale nicotine for that to be a very real possibility. 

“It’s just... _you only top?_ Screams _closet case_ to me.” All of Lee’s nerves from earlier dissipated immediately by agitation. He didn’t begrudge other people their preferences, whether he had any himself or not, but he _hated_ when people were just so obviously stereotypical macho man types. Not everyone was versatile, and god bless America for that, but Nigel clearly had all sorts of repression rolling off him in waves. 

The other man huffed, pushing himself to standing from his seat and taking a fluid step in Lee’s direction. “That right? I fuck little boys like you on camera, doll. I don’t think _closeted_ applies _.”_

“You fuck little boys? Sounds like I’m overqualified for this gig, then.” Lee shrugged in response, already moving to walk away. Nigel was quick, his hand darting out to wrap around Lee’s wrist - grown too thin with his extended hospital stay - and holding him still. 

“Listen, _sweetheart,_ we got off on the wrong foot here, clearly, and since I’m gonna be up inside you in a coupla days regardless, why don’t we try again?”

Lee gave him a tight smile and twisted his wrist out of Nigel’s firm grasp, relieved when the other man allowed the action. “Hey, it’s okay. Really. I don’t _care_ if you’re an ass, just as long as you can fuck mine properly.”

Nigel shifted closer, lips pulling into a positively _feral_ grin that flashed his impossibly sharp teeth and had Lee’s stomach fluttering with barely controlled interest. “Darling, if there’s one fucking thing I can _guarantee_ you, it’s that you’ll leave my sets satisfied _every_ time.”

“Always been more of a fan of show, don’t tell.” Lee paused, smirking wickedly in return. “So why don’t you _show me?”_

“Like I said, gorgeous. Every. Single. Time. Pretty little thing like you, I’d be happy to show you right now.”

Before Lee could challenge Nigel’s rather bold claims, Ronnie appeared at their side like an apparition. “Nigel! Scott’s been waiting on you for twenty minutes - get your ass over to Set Four!”

“Run along,” Lee murmured under his breath, his smirk growing as the grumpy bear stalked off muttering about mouthy little shits. 

Already Lee was feeling more and more confident about the new direction his life in Los Angeles was taking - unexpected though it was. He couldn’t say he was much a fan of the only co-star he’d met so far, though tormenting the man was proving to be an enjoyable diversion. And if the bear fucked as well as he _claimed,_ well, that was just a perk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy our collaborative works you should follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BellaRaiWrites) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bellaraiwrites) for all sorts of extra content and teasers!
> 
> We also have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/jhdDeAn) where you can chat with us, throw us prompts, and post images/art inspired by our work! You may also catch a snippet or two of some WIPs!
> 
> 'Til next time! 💚💜 BellaRai


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lee's first day. How will he adapt to a man like Nigel?

“Well look who decided to show the fuck up!” Nigel snarled as soon as Lee walked onto the set. He dropped his bag on a rolling clothing rack to the side and tried not to growl back at the aggressively frustrating man. 

“You so eager to prove yourself that you’ve been counting down the minutes until I’m back? Seems a bit desperate, dontcha think?” Lee wasn’t in the mood for Nigel’s antics today, had gotten news late the night before that Cathy had added him to her will. They’d wanted him to return for the will reading, but he’d declined and they’d told him he’d receive a lump sum of money in the form of a check in the mail, apparently accompanied by some personal effects she’d left him. 

Lee had spent his morning on the phone with Cathy’s husband, three time zones feeling like an entire world separating them through their shared grief. 

Even with his shit day, he’d still managed to arrive on time and in one piece, opting to drive instead of walk today, his lungs still burning from his morning jog two days prior. 

Nigel was radiating restless, angry energy, and Lee was pretty sure he heard an  _ actual growl  _ from the man as Lee brushed past him to settle into a makeup chair where he’d been directed. 

Lee had been back on set yesterday morning, had been given a proper tour and instructions on how production worked. Ronnie had also introduced him to the director, Scott, who’d given him a tentative itinerary for today’s shoot. 

With their directions still ringing in his head, Lee had given himself a perfunctory fingering that morning in the shower, already behind schedule and not patient enough to work himself up. He was still a little wet between his cheeks from the tacky lube. 

Just as Lee was settling into the chair, one of the make-up artists poised to prep his face to be camera ready, Scott strutted in distractedly, full of enough energy that he seemed to stay in perpetual motion, bouncing on the heels of his feet as everyone gathered close to hear what he had to say. “Shoots delayed, no more than half an hour. Fluffers will bring you guys refreshments and keep you ready to start at a moment’s notice if needed. See ya in thirty.” 

“Fluffers?” Lee spoke aloud, his own cheeks pinkening lightly when he heard the dark chuckle behind him. He shifted in his chair to shoot Nigel an unamused glare. 

“Strokers. Mouth pieces. Handies. You know,  _ fluffers _ .” Nigel supplied unhelpfully, a smug, knowing smirk on his unfairly handsome face. 

Clearly still confused but unwilling to ask again, Lee was relieved when one of the girls nearby took pity on him, tapping him on the arm and flashing him a brilliant white smile. “First day?” At Lee’s nod, she continued. “Fluffers are the ones who come out and get actors ready to film. Sometimes they’ll help get you hard or keep you that way or sometimes they help with lube and prep. For some of the  _ Divas,  _ they even roll on the condoms for them.” She popped her chewing gum at that, meeting Lee’s eyes to see if he understood and rolling her own in Nigel’s direction. 

So maybe not everyone on set was fully enamored by the surly man.  _ Good.  _

“So they’ll just keep us hard or whatever while we wait?” Lee verified, a little intrigued. He was already enjoying being on the other side of the curtain. 

“Yep. So if you need someone, just let one of the crew know. There are about half a dozen of  _ us _ around today I think.” She winked at him playfully, and Lee couldn’t help his laugh. 

“Wrong tree for my bark, I’m afraid.” Lee was turned back to face the front by his stylist - he caught a look at her name tag reading  _ Lottie -  _ as she ran a warm towel over his face and started mixing some creams in a pot. 

The girl smiled, flicking her gaze up and down him quickly. “Pity. We’ve got boys, too. Cute ones.”

Before Lee could enquire as to the location of the aforementioned cute boys, they were interrupted by Nigel’s obnoxious laugh turned fake cough. He spun the chair around to scowl at the man, receiving an annoyed sigh from the makeup artist. “Need some water?”

“What I _need_ is a partner that knows what the actual fuck they’re doing. And to find whatever goddamn idiot casting director decided to bring some _virgin_ _puppy_ to the big leagues.”

“This might be my first pro game, but I assure you, I’ve been batting a thousand for  _ years.” _ Lee adamantly ignored the way the man’s lopsided grin made his stomach clench.

“I hope that’s true, darling. Wouldn’t want you in over your head; I’ve been known to pitch a few  _ no-hitters _ in my day.”

Lee turned away from Nigel again, letting his eyes close as Lottie started spreading moisturizer over his face. “Well, we  _ all _ know you’re not  _ catching _ .” He shot back, heedless of his volume, letting the words carry.

_ That _ earned a few chuckles from the nearby crew - including Nigel’s unfortunate assistant - and a dour scowl from Nigel. At the tense silence that followed, Lee opened his eyes again and caught sight of Nigel’s, wondering if the hard, dangerous glint in the other man’s eyes was simply a trick of the light, or an early warning system. Like the sound of a rattlesnake before it strikes. 

Nigel shifted closer, dipping his head and lowering his voice as he stared Lee down. “You’re one fucking lucky little shit that you met me in  _ this _ life, you know? If I’d gotten lip like that back home it wouldn’t be my fucking  _ cock _ getting shoved into that pretty mouth.”

“Well, I guess at least it would be something actually worthy of choking on,” Lee paused, his smirk widening as the barb hit Nigel exactly where he’d intended. “I’m not scared of you, Nigel.”

“Not yet, maybe,” Nigel began, taking another menacing step forward.

“Alright guys, that’s enough. You wanna tear each other apart, wait until the camera is rolling. Drop the robes and let’s get started in five.” Scott popped up on the other side of Lee’s chair, interrupting their verbal sparring. 

“You got it, boss.” Nigel moved away, settling against the far wall with a few of the crew, all the while staring daggers at Lee as Lottie finished with him, a few final touches to his hair before she released him. 

“This is  _ Thirsty Otter’s First Time Filming.  _ Gonna keep this natural, pretend like the camera isn’t even here,” Scott directed this at Lee and he nodded his understanding, almost certain that would be  _ exactly  _ what this film would be titled when it was uploaded. “Just some kissing, some pole smoking, and then we’ll have Nigel bend the kid - Lee, was it? - over the couch to rail his ass for the grand finale. And make sure you get the money shot somewhere visible, our viewers like to  _ see  _ the come.” 

“That’s fine,” Nigel grunted out just as Lee murmured,  _ “Sounds good.”  _ So much for delayed shoots and pretty boys to get him ready. 

Lee turned away to slip out of the robe he’d been offered when he’d first stepped onto the lot half an hour earlier, and was glad for the foresight when he noticed the way his hands trembled in a perplexing amalgam of anxiety and anticipation where he clutched the belt of the robe.

Logically he knew there wasn’t a reason to be nervous, it wasn’t like he’d never had sex with a stranger before, hell he’d even had plenty of hate fucks, which this was certainly shaping up to be. But this all felt different somehow, more  _ real  _ with the weight of the cameras and a dozen or more sets of eyes trained directly on them. 

He ground his teeth against the shiver that spilled down his spine when someone took the robe from his limp fingers and then the set was clear and the director was softly announcing  _ rolling.  _

Lee turned back to his partner - lips automatically pulling into a smirk and brain beginning to formulate some coy remark to draw him near - when he caught sight of the man in all his nude, resplendent glory and completely  _ froze. _

He’d seen Nigel naked before, plenty of times, but those had all been on a computer screen. The live version was something totally  _ other.  _ Nigel was  _ perfect; _ a flawless frame that started with strong, broad shoulders and tapered down to a trim waist. His arms and legs weren’t corded with obvious, machismo muscle, but were beautifully toned and exuded a silent and deadly strength regardless. His cock hung heavily between his legs, thick, uncut and filling rapidly, and - the absolute  _ cherry _ on top of an outrageously  _ mouthwatering  _ sundae, the majority of his torso was covered in a thick pelt of hair.

Lee wet his dry lips and swallowed around the lump in his throat. He caught the smug amusement that flashed through Nigel’s sanguine eyes, a sure sign that he’d interpreted,  _ correctly, _ Lee’s sudden immobility as the intense, uninhibited  _ appreciation _ that it was. 

All the same, Nigel’s lips curled into a soft, reassuring smile and he extended Lee a surprisingly kind hand; gone was the arrogant, menacing air of just a few minutes prior, Nigel’s personality flipped like a light switch as soon as the camera started rolling When he spoke, his voice curled thick and sensuous around the words as though they were smoke. “It’s alright, darling,” he purred lowly, and even though he  _ knew _ Nigel was playing up Lee’s stiff, unmoving stance as nervous uncertainty for the camera, he found himself being lulled into complacency all the same. “Look at you. So pretty. Come closer, gorgeous, let Daddy get a better look at you.”

Lee’s traitorous feet began the trek closer without the approval of his brain, though he had to admit it wasn’t the worst outcome, seeing as how, by design of his assignment, he was unfortunately required to get within a five-foot radius of the man at some point. What he  _ didn’t _ have to do, and seemed to be doing regardless of that fact, was work against his general, coquettish demeanor of playing things close to the chest. Instead, he showed the infuriating man his entire damn hand by reaching up to slip his fingers through coarse chest hair as soon as he got close enough.

Nigel’s soft huff spilled warm over his face. “You like that, darling?”

Lee just gave a soft hum of approval, eyes transfixed on the broad torso in front of him as his fingers trailed through the rug of salt-and-peppered hair before him. _Fuck_ , he loved body hair so much; why did this annoying man have to be so damned appealing? His fingers were still tangling through the curls when he felt a hand cup his chin and tilt his face up gently.

Nigel’s lips were warm and soft, and Lee couldn’t stop the little sigh that slipped out of him when the man’s wet tongue first swept across his plump, lower lip and then licked with an insistent confidence into his mouth. Lee knew Nigel smoked, but right now he only tasted like cool mint and the edge of something sweet that Lee couldn’t quite place. 

He shuddered when their tongues twisted together, pressing closer still to the other man by instinct alone, and then moaning outright when their thickening cocks brushed against one another, Nigel’s precome smearing wet and tacky across Lee’s foreskin.

Nigel's large palms were impossibly warm on Lee's bare flesh. They nearly encompassed his sharp hips where they grasped him, and as they started to skim along his body and squeeze gently at Lee's ass, he swore he felt every callous on the rough man's hands. 

_ "Spank me,"  _ Lee breathed near-silently into the kiss the next time their lips parted, more than a little surprised at his own request. It wasn’t necessary for the shoot, but feeling Nigel’s massive hands against his skin ignited a need in Lee that he hadn’t felt in some time. He thought at first that Nigel hadn’t heard him, and then he imagined he  _ had  _ and was simply refusing to take orders from the new guy, as Nigel continued to kiss him and rub lazy circles over the globes of Lee’s ass. 

The slap, when it finally came, was abrupt and controlled, the perfect amount of pressure to split the soft sounds of their kissing and still feel  _ so _ damned good. Lee moaned into the kiss, gave the man's chest hair a sharp, vindictive tug when Nigel's mouth curled into a smirk. 

Nigel shifted gears quickly, then, moving his lips down to kiss and suck at the column of Lee's throat, and all he could do in response was tilt his head back and sigh. It was exceedingly unfair that Nigel was so talented with his mouth, his lips like a brand where they ran along the skin of Lee’s neck, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. 

"So responsive, baby," Nigel murmured into his skin, loud enough for the camera to hear. He pulled at Lee's cheek with one hand and slipped the other along his crack. Nigel gave another pleased huff at the nearly silent sound of satisfied encouragement Lee couldn’t contain when he teasingly brushed one finger against Lee's slightly wet hole. "Every touch drives you wild, doesn't it?"

It was difficult to ignore the instinctive urge to snap out some snarky retort - the insufferable man was growing  _ far _ too self-satisfied - but he held his tongue for the camera. He had a feeling the director wasn't interested in Lee's sass; that his mouth was, in fact, only needed for one task. 

_ "Yes,"  _ Lee finally hissed his agreement, unhappy to admit what his body was so clearly telegraphing, but determined to remain professional. A hate fuck could still be plenty good, and this one was promising to be out of this world. 

He slid his hands up to grasp at Nigel's broad shoulders, clinging tightly when his partner applied a teasing amount of pressure to his rim without breaching him. Lee gasped and arched forward, became embarrassingly aware that he was already achingly hard and leaking as their groins brushed together again.

"So wet for me, sweetheart," Nigel murmured, and it sounded like praise. He continued to stroke idly at Lee's hole and moved his other hand between their bodies to give Lee's cock a few firm strokes. Lee shuddered when Nigel’s thumb swirled over Lee’s wet tip. "You're just  _ aching  _ for it, aren't you?"

"Yes,  _ yes," _ Lee agreed in a strangled groan.  _ “Touch me.” _ He would be forever grateful that he managed to bite back the  _ whine _ that nearly left him when Nigel pulled away instead. 

He swept a thumb over Lee's bottom lip -  _ definitely _ not pushed out in a slight pout - and gave a soft hum. "Such a pretty mouth. Will you use it on me?"

Lee couldn't deny he would have nodded even if the camera hadn't been present. He  _ did _ like to think, however, that he wouldn't have been quite so eager to drop to his knees in any other circumstances.

“Yeah, Daddy. Can I taste you?” Lee smiled sweetly up at Nigel, licked his lip in an obvious display as he tried to rile the man up enough to lose some of his composure. It maybe wasn’t the most professional thing he could do, considering, but he was  _ new  _ and he fucking hated Nigel _.  _ He’d cut himself some slack. 

“You can have whatever you want, baby. Just gotta ask,” Nigel stepped forward, closing the modicum of distance that remained between them. He had his cock in his hand, gave it a few firm strokes before he rubbed the leaking tip across Lee’s lips, pushing them out of shape with the weight of it. “Open up, darlin’. Let me inside.”

Lee’s lips parted nearly on instinct and he couldn’t stop the smirk that spread his lips even wider around the cock in his mouth when the next sound wrenched from Nigel’s throat was a  _ genuine  _ groan of pleasure. Nigel might be a prick, but Lee was an expert cocksucker, and with minimal effort, he knew he could have the man’s knees shaking. 

He focused on the foreskin first, rolling his lips around it and sucking forcefully at the head of Nigel’s cock when he pulled it back enough to expose his leaking slit. Nigel’s precome burst bitter and musky across Lee’s tongue, spilling a shiver of his own arousal down his spine, a conditioned response to being around a dick. And Nigel’s _ was _ a lovely one, a perfect girth and longer than average, it promised to fill Lee up just how he liked, a bit of his size queen coming out to play as he imagined it in his mind. 

One of Nigel’s hands found its way to Lee’s head, resting against his skull but not pushing or pulling at him just yet, the man content to see what Lee could do for now. Lee gave a filthy, lewd slurp to the head of Nigel’s cock, wrapping his lips around it and then sliding down Nigel’s shaft until he was bumping up against Lee’s fluttering throat. He let him rest there for several long seconds, relishing in the little grunt of surprise. 

_ “Fuck, _ darling. You have the perfect little mouth, just made for sucking cock.”

Seeing as his mouth was too busy to reply, Lee simply swallowed around Nigel's cock in response, pulling another soft groan from the man. He began bobbing his head back and forth, pulling almost entirely off before sinking back down fluidly. He lathed at the underside of Nigel's shaft with his tongue as he went, letting saliva collect in his mouth and making wet, sloppy noises as he sucked him down.

Nigel tired of the teasing pace after a few minutes, moving his hips so that his cock hit the back of Lee’s throat on nearly every thrust forward. “That’s so good, sweetheart,” Nigel grunted, making eye contact with Lee as he plunged into his throat, his eyes almost daring Lee to gag. He’d be left disappointed if he was waiting for Lee to choke on him accidentally, he’d mostly suppressed his gag reflex  _ years ago.  _

“Let Daddy fuck your face, baby. Can you take me?” Nigel taunted, increasing the speed of his hips and forcing some of the saliva pooled in Lee’s mouth out around where the corners of his lips spread taut around Nigel’s considerable girth. It was filthy, spit dripping down his chin and cheeks, but he never took his eyes off Nigel’s. 

“Good little boys like you deserve to be full of Daddy’s cock, don’t they, love?” Nigel stopped thrusting his hips into Lee’s face and slipped his cock from Lee’s puffy lips. He slid his wet dick all over Lee’s lips and cheeks, spreading more of the saliva around and making a mess. Lee absolutely didn’t mind, usually, but everything Nigel did he hated on principle. 

“You gonna stick it in me, Daddy? You think it’ll fit?” Lee teased, reaching up with one of his hands to stroke languidly at Nigel’s wet shaft. “I tried to get myself all ready for you before you came home. Wanna see?” Lee’s grin was vicious, but his eyes sparkled enough for the cameras that he hoped viewers wouldn’t see the disdain there. 

“How many fingers did you stuff up inside, gorgeous? Bet it wasn’t enough to get you even close to ready for me, but I plan on fucking you anyway, darling. Come on, let Daddy see your pretty hole, baby.” 

Nigel moved faster than Lee could even keep up, lifting Lee from his knees and tossing him over the couch behind them, bent with his hips pressed uncomfortably tight against the arm, at just the wrong angle for him to actually manage any solid traction for his feet. He was at Nigel’s mercy like this. He hated the way his stomach clenched at the thought. 

He heard the quiet  _ schick  _ of a lube bottle being opened and then felt a flood of cool liquid spilling down his crack and over his hole. They both knew that Lee’s earlier taunting had been all talk, but he knew Nigel must be able to see his poor attempt. . He wondered if Nigel would care about his comfort, whether he’d just push into him regardless of whether he was ready. He had to bite down on his lip almost hard enough to draw blood to keep himself from moaning as he imagined it. 

Lee’s breath hitched in his chest at the first tease of pressure against his hole, he could feel the latex but hadn’t heard Nigel put it on. He gasped when Nigel pushed inside just to the head and then gave a soft huff of frustration as he immediately pulled back, though he was thankful for the time to adjust. Nigel did this a few more times, prodding teasingly in and out, just enough to stretch open his rim before retreating, and finally, the needy whine building up in Lee’s chest slipped free. He tried to push back onto Nigel’s dick at the next tease but found quickly that he had little leverage with how he was bent over the arm of the leather sofa to do  _ anything _ but take it.

He fully expected another snarky comment from the man, could already hear his smoky accent, rough and velvety and entirely  _ smug _ as he remarked on how desperate Lee was for it, how he wanted to hear him  _ beg _ before he’d give him what he wanted. The thought, somehow, only had Lee even harder, his erection trapped between his belly and the couch as it throbbed and leaked.

Nigel surprised him by responding only with a soft shushing sound and a quiet  _ “Let Daddy in, baby”  _ as he wrapped both his large palms around Lee’s hips and then pushed in and in and  _ in _ until he was as deep as he could go, hips pressed flush to Lee’s ass. Lee gave a groaning sigh at the relief of finally feeling split open and full, equally thankful for the copious amounts of lube Nigel had spread against his hole and, seemingly, his sheathed cock. He clenched around Nigel, relishing in the sensation.  _ Fuck, _ he felt so good just buried inside; if he was  _ half _ as talented as he appeared in his videos, Nigel would have Lee coming in no time.

He shuddered as the other man’s form bent down to drape over Lee’s back, his hips rocking slowly into him as his lips found Lee’s ear. “You take Daddy’s cock so well, don’t you darling? So ready to open up for me, let me in  _ deep. _ ”

_ “Yes,” _ Lee found himself agreeing with a hiss. “Yeah, c’mon.”

“Yeah? What do you want? Tell me. _ ”  _

“Fuck me,” Lee groaned, Nigel heavy against him. “Please, Daddy. Fuck me _ hard.” _

He could hear the smirk in Nigel’s voice but for some reason, with the weight of him pressing Lee into the couch and the length of him splitting him open, it didn’t rankle Lee the way it had before. In fact, his stomach clenched with desire when Nigel kept talking, though he’d never really been one to take vocal partners.

Lee squirmed on Nigel’s cock in a futile attempt to get him to move; Nigel stilled his fussing with a firm slap to his ass, giving a low groan when Lee cried out and clenched around him. “Calm down there, sweetheart, don’t hurt yourself. Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.” He reared up from Lee’s back and pulled his hips away before slamming back in and going still once more. “ _ Fuck, _ you do have a sweet ass, don’t you?” He emphasized the curse with another sharp swat to Lee’s bottom. “So hot and tight for me. I could stay buried in you all day.”

_ “Harder, _ Daddy,” Lee gasped out, the words flying from his lips before he could even process what he was saying.  _ “Please.” _

That seemed to do the trick, at least; that, or Nigel grew tired of drawing things out. He gave a low growl and set a brutal pace immediately, fucking into Lee relentlessly. His thrusts were quick and rough, the sounds of him slapping against Lee absolutely obscene, and Lee could do nothing but rest his cheek against the seat of the couch - face turned towards the camera, of course - grip onto the cushion beneath him and  _ take it _ . The wet, filthy noises were only outmatched by the grunts and moans pulled from Lee’s throat and then, after what could have been minutes or hours, Nigel began to speak again.

“You told me you’d never had anyone up inside you like this, but you take me like a fuckin’ whore, baby. Is that all you are, hm? Just Daddy’s little slut to use and fill up?” 

“Said nobody ever fucked me. Never said I haven’t played with myself, Daddy,” Lee taunted, his sweaty palms sliding against the leather as he tried to catch himself and get any sort of traction to control their pace. 

Nigel snarled low and menacing, and Lee’s entire body shivered at the sound. He remembered the hard glint in his eye from earlier, wondered exactly how dangerous the other man was. “Yeah? You tried to stuff yourself full but I bet it never felt like this, did it darling? You fucking love this cock so much you’re squeezing around me like a vice.”

Lee’s eyes slid closed as Nigel’s voice sounded around him, his brain automatically recalling image after image of the unbearably attractive man doing just this, wondering what it might look like with himself in the place of every other partner Nigel had been with. He knew he’d seek their video out later, just to see.

“C’mere, love,” Nigel grunted as his grip tightened on Lee’s hips and used them as an anchor to pull his entire body back.

He was dragged away from the couch slightly, still bent over the arm but this time at the chest instead of the waist, so he could plant his feet solidly on the ground. As soon as Lee realized the advantage of this, he began jerking his own hips, pushing back into Nigel’s thrusts and matching the man’s rhythm effortlessly.

Nigel’s pleased chuckle slid down his spine like ice, made Lee’s entire body shudder, and he gasped, and moaned, and writhed faster. And then Nigel tilted his hips up just a little higher and -

_ “Fuck!” _ It nearly came out as a scream, the white-hot pleasure of Nigel slamming into his prostate dead on taking Lee so thoroughly by surprise that it almost  _ hurt. _

He recovered quickly - had to, for Nigel was still aiming every thrust to that  _ one _ spot - and a litany of approval dripped from his mouth like venom. He desperately wished for more control over his body, wished he could contain the sounds his throat released over and over. 

He would be embarrassed by his reaction later, he was sure, upset with himself that he let Nigel see just how much he affected him and mortified that it was being filmed for the viewing pleasure of thousands - maybe  _ millions _ of people. Forever immortalized on the internet. In the moment, Lee just groaned every word that might  _ possibly _ convince Nigel to keep doing this to him.

“Fuck, yeah, Daddy please, please - fuck, it feels so good. So good. Please keep -  _ oh, _ keep doing it,  _ keep doing it.” _

Nigel growled again, the sound both riling and soothing something primal and instinctive within Lee, his cock throbbing achingly where it hung between his thighs. He had little warning before Nigel’s cock was pulled from his body and then he was being  _ lifted _ like he weighed absolutely nothing, splayed over the arm of the couch on his back now, and Nigel was slamming home again, wrapping Lee’s legs around his hips and holding him tight. 

“I want you to make a mess of yourself, sweet thing. Wanna see you come all over your tummy for me like the filthy little whore we both know you are.” Nigel punctuated every few words with a sharp, determined thrust to Lee’s prostate, and he thought he truly might be able to come, just like this, totally untouched. 

As it turned out, he wouldn’t need to test that theory today; Nigel braced himself with one hand on the back of the sofa while his other hand wrapped around Lee’s cock, squeezing loosely around the base but tighter around the head. “Come on, baby boy. Come for Daddy, let me see you feeling good. Wanna feel you around me when you come.” 

Lee didn’t know how other men survived such an onslaught of filth and the power behind Nigel’s thrusts. He fucked like an animal; like he  _ belonged  _ inside the person he was mounting. 

“Daddy, I’m gonna come, wanna show you how good you make me feel,” Lee managed to reply, finally, lost in his pleasure and nearly forgetting they were filming. 

“Yeah, come on sweetheart. Show Daddy how good he fucks you,” Nigel encouraged, speeding the pace of his thrusts as well as his movements on Lee’s dick. 

Lee felt his thighs tighten, his entire body drawing taut like a bowstring before all of the tension unspooled and he was coming all over Nigel’s fist and his own lower abdomen, pearlescent white ropes aimed strategically by Nigel’s guiding hand. 

He sobbed in overstimulation as Nigel didn’t stall; in fact, the other man seemed to increase his pace, driving into Lee’s body with nearly violent fervor. 

“Nige-“ he tried to plead, but Nigel moved a broad palm to Lee’s mouth and covered it, cupping from his chin nearly all the way across his lower face with his large hand. 

“Shh, be a good little slut for Daddy and keep his cock warm, hm? I said you could come, I didn’t say I’d stop fucking you.” Nigel’s smile was predatory, his eyes darker than a shark that’s scented blood in the water. 

Lee knew, logically, that he could call an end to things at any moment and they’d yell  _ cut,  _ but part of him was curious to see how far this could go, wanted to push a few boundaries. 

He felt winded, nearly breathless, and could sense a coughing fit wanting to surface from the overexertion. He held his breath until his lungs burned and his chest ached, refusing to look weak in front of this infuriating man or to disrupt the shoot. 

Instead, Lee nodded in silent acceptance, spreading his thighs even wider and hooking his ankles into Nigel’s lower back, pulling the man impossibly closer. 

_ “That’s _ my good boy,” Nigel purred, and Lee whimpered as the praise settled warm and heavy in his belly, the sound muffled by Nigel’s hand, still clamped over his mouth. “I wonder if we can get you to go again. Should we try?” Lee whined at the suggestion, though even he wasn’t sure if it was a sound of encouragement or a plea for mercy. 

He was back to having no leverage at all with which to meet Nigel’s thrusts; all he could do was dig his feet insistently into the man’s back and arch his own in an attempt to draw nearer to him. He whimpered and squirmed as Nigel’s filthy hand continued to twist at his spent cock, urging the softening member to harden again by way of brute force alone. Lee sobbed into Nigel’s hand as his efforts were rewarded, Lee’s dick flushed once more and terribly sensitive; it still leaked with every thrust from Nigel into his prostate, a pitiful but steady stream dribbling from him.

“There we go,” Nigel flashed him a pleased grin. “Almost there, sweetheart.”

The hand left his mouth then, and Lee gasped and wheezed, desperate to take a full breath but certain his lungs would seize mutinously if he did. He was barely aware of Nigel’s hands sliding under him until he was being hauled up, pulled close to Nigel’s chest with his strong arms wrapped around him. Lee clenched his thighs tighter around Nigel’s thick waist, his hands flying up to cling to the man’s broad shoulders as a startled cry slipped from his throat.

“Shh, hey, it’s alright. I’ve got you,” Nigel reassured him with a soft murmur. He gave Lee only a moment to grow oriented to their new position and then continued fucking into him.

Lee sobbed and fell pliant in the man’s arms, so achingly aroused by the way he was being used. He’d never been with a man strong enough to pull off fucking him standing like this without having him pressed up against a wall - or, at least, if they’d been strong enough, they’d never attempted it. He buried his face against Nigel’s neck and let sensation ride through him, moaning pitifully into his skin. He could taste the man’s sweat when he licked his lips.

“What’s that, darling?”

“Gonna come,” Lee whined a little louder. 

He stiffened when one of Nigel’s arms left his waist, though the man seemed to still have a perfectly solid grasp on him even with only one arm. He wrapped his hand around the nape of Lee’s neck and guided his head back until Lee was forced to meet his eyes. They bore into Lee as though they could burn through him, whiskey-soaked amber and hard; they flashed with an emotion Lee could only think to describe as vicious envy, the way they were narrowed evoked a sense of resentment, as though the man they belonged to didn’t wish to feel such things.

Lee couldn’t blame him, fighting his own battle of desperately wishing to abhor the man inside him and finding the will to do so lessening with each new wave of pleasure that spilled through him. Lee came for a second time as Nigel crushed their mouths into a bruising kiss, drinking down Lee’s gasps and cries and driving into him through the whole ordeal. He was dropped back down to the couch in an instant, and then Nigel was pulling out of him, and Lee trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm and choked down a sob as his hole spasmed and clenched around nothing. 

Nigel must have ripped off the condom he’d been wearing, because a moment later Lee felt a pulse of heat, and glanced down to see Nigel standing between his legs, cock gripped in his fist and aimed directly at Lee’s groin as Nigel’s release spilled forth. He moaned at the sight, absolutely wild with desire as Nigel painted Lee’s cock and belly with his come, and Lee resolved then and there to  _ never _ admit to this man that he’d just given him the best fucking of his life.

“And cut!” Lee jolted when the director called out, having scarcely remembered they had an audience at all. “That was beautiful, guys. Just fantastic.”

He was still a trembling, gasping mess melting into the leather couch when Nigel crouched down near his head.  _ How _ the man looked so composed after  _ that, _ Lee couldn’t say; all he knew was he hated Nigel even more for it.

“Never use names,” he instructed Lee, softly but firmly. “Mine or anyone else’s. But especially mine.” Lee recalled the privacy contracts he’d signed upon hiring and nodded, face flushing - if possible - even further at his near fuck-up. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Nigel spoke again before he could, pushing himself to stand and turning his attention from Lee entirely. 

“Would someone get the new kid a fucking towel already?!” He called out to the room at large. “What, he supposed to walk around covered in spunk for the rest of the day? Fucking  _ amateur hour _ over here. Where the  _ fuck’s _ my goddamn robe? Ivan! Where are my smokes?”

The man was already stalking off set and Lee couldn’t help but scoff to himself at the sheer  _ Diva _ vibe that Nigel exuded. 

_ What a fucking asshole. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy our collaborative works you should follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BellaRaiWrites) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bellaraiwrites) for all sorts of extra content and teasers!
> 
> We also have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/jhdDeAn) where you can chat with us, throw us prompts, and post images/art inspired by our work! You may also catch a snippet or two of some WIPs!
> 
> 'Til next time! 💚💜 BellaRai


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car sex. Is someone catching feelings?

Production had taken some stills of him draped across the couch and covered in come before he’d been allowed to clean up. The process had taken long enough that the mess splattered across his groin had grown dry and tacky on his skin, and Lee was grateful for the showers available in the locker room. 

Lee forced his muscles to relax one by one under the scalding jet of water as he massaged soapy bubbles over his filthy torso. Despite his best efforts, he wasn’t able to forget that it was Nigel’s come all over him when he started cleaning his cock, making short work of the task when his dick stirred to life once more.

He knew he wasn’t alone as he dressed; he’d heard the door to the room open and close as he’d been drying off. He wasn’t sure _how_ he knew who it was, but all the same, he wasn’t surprised when he turned away from his locker to find Nigel leaning against the opposite row. He must have cleaned up himself during Lee’s photoshoot because his hair was still slightly damp, pushed away from his angular face, and Lee couldn’t help but notice he somehow looked even more attractive dressed in his black slacks and white short-sleeve button-up than he had when he’d been naked. The first button was undone, revealing a glimpse of the considerable chest hair hidden beneath. 

Lee’s mouth went dry, and it took him a moment to realize that Nigel’s was moving, and words were coming out.

“Good job today, kid. Looks like you’re a natural.”

Lee blinked at the man, who seemed to be in a considerably different mood than he had been earlier. Lee recalled him barking for his cigarettes after the shoot and tried not to frown at the thought.

“There’s a pub around the corner. Come have a drink with me, my treat.”

“Why?” The word slipped out before Lee could stop it, but the rude response only pulled a smirk to Nigel’s lips.

“Wouldn’t do any harm to get to know each other, would it? Now that we’re coworkers and all.”

“The only part of you I’m required to get to know is your cock. And as of thirty minutes ago, I’d say we’re _well_ acquainted.”

Nigel’s smirk widened, twisted into a wolfish grin that made Lee’s legs go numb as he pushed off the wall of lockers and sauntered a bit closer to him. “Well, gorgeous. You might be fully acquainted with _my_ cock, but I’ve hardly even gotten to _see_ yours. What do you say I give it a spin, hm?”

Lee’s dick did _not_ twitch in his jeans at the suggestion, it did _not._ Times like this made him reconsider his penchant for wearing the tightest skinny jeans known to man. Lee bristled, partially at his traitorous body and partially at Nigel’s smug presumption. “I don’t fuck coworkers,” he bit out in reply.

Nigel’s answering expression was amused and dubious, his eyebrow quirking in a silent _oh yeah?_

“I mean off-camera,” Lee amended, his trademark flirty grin firmly in place. 

“ _Practice makes perfect_ , and all that,” Nigel shrugged. “Hell, actors get together off set to read lines all the time. And, in the end, aren’t we really just a couple of performers?”

“I’m not sure _what_ you are yet,” Lee leaned back against his locker and regarded the man before him. “An hour ago you were pissed I was even here. Now you wanna play nice, buy me a drink and suck my dick _without_ getting paid?”

“Glad you’re keeping up. Now would you stop being a pain in the ass and let me buy you a fucking beer already?” The man sighed at Lee’s silence. “Look, gorgeous, I know I’ve been acting like a cunt. I’ve had a bit of a shit day.”

“...It’s one o’clock,” Lee pointed out.

“Yeah, and too damn depressing to start drinking without company.”

Lee couldn’t say why he was suddenly so aware of the small square of paper in his wallet, sitting heavy in his pocket, but as he stared at Nigel - looking equal parts annoyed, amused and goddamn _earnest_ \- all he could really see were three words, penned in Cathy’s shaky script, sitting all the way up near the top of the list.

_Make more friends._

He sighed as he rubbed a hand over his stubbled cheek and, finally, nodded. “Yeah. Okay, you can buy me a glass of wine.”

Nigel snorted at that. _“Wine?_ What kind of fucking pussy drink -” He must have caught the disapproval that twisted Lee’s mouth because the man immediately stopped dead and started to backtrack. “Yeah, alright. Let’s go get a glass of wine.”

\---

In the end, Nigel bought Lee _two_ glasses of wine and then, when enough of the afternoon had passed that it was acceptable to begin drinking something a little stronger - according to Nigel, this happened at approximately 3:22 pm - they switched to whiskey.

They talked about LA, the job - Nigel giving him a dubious sounding rundown of which employees were good to work with and which should be avoided at all costs - and spent a fantastic twenty minutes encouraging camaraderie by bitching about pre-lubricated condoms. When the liquor came, so too came the inevitable _getting to know you_ background questions that Lee had been, up until that point, thankful to avoid.

“Wine bar,” Nigel repeated the words as though the concept of speaking them together was entirely foreign to him. “The fuck’s a _wine_ bar?”

“Exactly what it sounds like, I imagine. It’s an establishment, much the same as this one, in which an individual, if so inclined, can peruse an extensive selection of _wine._ And now you’re looking at me like I’m insane.”

“Just wondering how one goes from running a wine bar in New Orleans to shooting porn in LA.”

Lee stared into the amber liquid in his glass - _definitely_ not comparing it to a certain someone’s eyes - and considered telling Nigel what a shitshow the last six months of his life had been. “It’s, uh. It’s kind of a long story. Short version is, I just needed a change.”

Nigel huffed a gruff laugh. “Well this is sure a fucking change, isn’t it?”

“What about you? From Eastern Europe, right? How’d _you_ end up shooting porn in Los Angeles?”

Nigel tossed the last of his whiskey back and raised the glass toward the bartender in a silent gesture for more. “Wife got Romania in the divorce.”

 _Wife._ Well, that sure explained a lot about _‘Nigel I only ever top Ibanescu.’_ Lee couldn’t relate; he’d never been in a relationship longer than a vacation. Didn’t know what it must be like to share your life with another person and then just... _not._ Even his _parents_ had stayed together, and they were _miserable._

“Anniversary this week, actually. Three years divorced. This _morning,_ I received an invitation for a fucking _baby shower.”_

“Ouch.” What was the standard protocol here? Should he ask Nigel if he needed to talk about it? Should he ask follow up questions? 

Nigel kept him from needing to panic about social niceties for long, downing his replacement drink in one go and tapping the bar for two more. “It tracks for Gabi. Spiteful little shit. Not many people would have the stones to fuck with me like that, but she always _did_ have more balls than most men I know. Shots this time, Leland.” He addressed the bartender like an old friend when he meandered over to their corner of the bar, something pinging in the back of Lee’s mind at the gesture. Nigel must be a regular here. A relationship built up of exposure to one another over and over again. 

It’s how his friendship with Cathy had come about. When she’d first decided they would be friends she’d told him that she’d grow on him. _Exposure therapy_ she’d called it. Jumping into the deep end with no life raft, just constant practice. At twenty-eight, he wasn’t necessarily _proud_ that he’d never really had friends, never really had relationships. He didn’t _do_ connections. Didn’t have _feelings._ His parents had done a damn good job of showing him how toxic love could be. 

But Cathy had made him promise her. And, for reasons unknown to Lee even all these months later, she mattered enough for him to care about keeping those promises. 

“Why don’t we make it a double, old man. See if you can keep up.” Lee teased, shouldering Nigel playfully. 

Nigel bared his teeth and his eyes flashed, reminding Lee of the still massive blank spaces he had yet to fill in of Nigel’s history. Something about the man just screamed _dangerous._ Which, unfortunately for Lee, only made him all the more intriguing. 

They took their new shots and Nigel laughed, flashing Lee a stupidly charming smile, watching Lee’s throat work as he swallowed. “Gotta appreciate a man who knows how to swallow, hm?” Nigel taunted, pushing their shot glasses away and calling for another round. Lee was quickly losing count, but he could more than handle his fair share. One didn’t become the owner of a wine bar if one couldn’t drink, after all. 

“That so? What else do you appreciate?” Lee goaded him, shamelessly digging for more praise. 

Nigel held up his hand and counted off on his fingers. “A nice ass, pretty blues, and pouty lips attached to a sassy mouth.” He winked, giving Lee an obvious once over. “What about you, gorgeous?”

“I’m into bears.” Lee laughed, a loud and joyful thing, and he couldn’t help but wonder as to _why._ He hadn’t laughed like that since Cathy. Even though Nigel pinged all of his most primal senses, something about the man was soothing. Familiar. 

“I can think of at least one bear that wouldn’t mind being _in_ you, sweetheart.” Nigel practically purred, injecting some of his tone from the shoot into his words, the sensation spilling down Lee’s spine like ice water. 

Lee sat up straighter on his stool, arching his back briefly to stretch stiff muscles and then downed the shot that had been sitting in front of him. “Save it for the cameras, _Daddy._ I’ve gotta get going, anyways.”

Nigel called down to the bartender to add their drinks to his tab - truly a regular, then - and then jerked his head toward the back of the bar. “Back exit is the closest way back to the studio.”

They’d barely made it to the narrow alleyway behind the bar before Nigel had Lee backed up against the crumbling mortar wall, their groins pressed together. He groaned as Nigel ground into his pelvis, the other man leaning forward to try and capture a kiss. 

He turned his head to the side, Nigel’s lips falling onto the exposed expanse of his neck instead, a low growl rumbling from his chest. “You don’t wanna kiss me, baby? That’s fine, I’m sure my lips can find plenty else to do with your tight little body.” Nigel boxed him in, one strong, muscled arm on either side of Lee’s head. 

"Already told you I don’t fuck coworkers." Lee tried, flattening his palms against the rough stonework of the alley wall. His mouth was spewing words that his body was unwilling to back up, his cock throbbing and tenting his skinny jeans obscenely. 

"That's a shame, but there _are_ plenty of other things we can do besides fuck, darling.” Nigel’s breath spilled warm across the side of Lee’s face and then his arms were pinned to his sides as Nigel tightened his hold. The larger man ran his teeth along Lee’s earlobe, pulling a shuddering moan from Lee’s throat as he bit down, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to _hurt._

“Yeah?” Lee gasped, his eyes slipping shut.

“I’d like to taste every inch of you, for starters. Lick the sweat from your skin and suck you down til you spill down my throat.” Nigel’s mouth slid from Lee’s ear to his jaw, lips and tongue tracing a lazy trail down the sharp angle until he reached Lee’s chin and then brought his lips up to hover just above Lee’s. “I’ve already tasted this sweet mouth. I wouldn’t mind doing so again. _But,_ it seems you don’t wanna kiss me.” Nigel heaved a very put-upon sigh, his lips curling into a feral grin a breath later. 

His hips rocked insistently into Lee’s, slow and steady until Lee found his own body matching the writhing rhythm. “I’d love the chance to work you open. With my mouth first, I think. Get you all wet and sloppy, nice and loose for me. I’d make you shudder with every twist of my tongue. And just when you were on the edge of breaking, begging me for more, I’d give you my fingers. Nothing more than that, though, because you _don’t fuck coworkers._ And I need to respect that, don’t I?”

It felt like Nigel’s lips were everywhere, suddenly, tracing across Lee’s skin like he _owned him._ The dominance and commanding presence felt even easier here than they did on screen for Nigel, Lee’s traitorous body more than willing to cave under the slightest pressure. 

_“Daddy,”_ Lee moaned, throwing his head back against the wall behind him, brick dust surely coating his cropped hair.  
  
“Yeah, sweetheart? Daddy’s here, tell me what you need.” Nigel moved so that one of his knees was between Lee’s thighs, his firm muscle providing a perfect amount of pressure for Lee to grind on shamelessly. 

_What did he need?_ In truth, Lee knew - had known ever since his cock had started to stir as he’d cleaned himself in the shower - he’d even _accepted_ it, internally at least; there was no way to deny that he lusted after the gruff bear when every sly grin and rumbled comment sent his heart pounding, forcing blood through his veins faster and straight to Lee’s dick. But accepting it and _admitting_ it were two different things.

When he remained silent for too long, Nigel angled his body away slightly, relieving the pressure against Lee’s groin, giving him room to breathe without the other man pressing him flush against the wall. Lee huffed a soft sound of frustrated resignation and lowered his head to meet Nigel’s eyes.

“I need you to fuck me, and I need you to not be a smug fucking prick about it tomorrow.”

There was that grin again, making Lee’s stomach clench with desire and causing his knees to knock together like a virgin on her wedding night. “No smugness after midnight, then,” Nigel agreed.

Lee surged forward to capture the man’s lips in a bruising kiss, pleased when Nigel seemed to anticipate it and took control of the exchange, pushing Lee tighter against the wall once more and slipping his tongue inside the moment Lee attempted to take a breath. His arms were released then, Nigel’s hands grabbing at his waist, his hips, his ass, while Lee’s own hands flew up to Nigel’s chest to pull apart a few more buttons on his shirt. He shuddered when his fingers slipped inside to brush over the coarse hair, and Nigel gave one of his deep, rumbling chuckles as his lips moved to Lee’s neck.

“You really fuckin’ love that, don’t you?”

Lee dipped his own face down to Nigel’s neck, breathing in the faint, spicy cologne that still clung to his shirt. “You wear it well.”

“If we don’t move soon I’m liable to fuck you right up against this wall, darling,” Nigel breathed in his ear, and Lee made a humiliating strangled sound in his throat. “And as appealing as that sounds, I’d hate for us to get interrupted.”

He allowed Nigel to lead him away, desperately attempting to keep pace with the man’s long legs on feet that felt numb. He simultaneously wished he’d drank more and less, wished that his heart would stop pounding so damn hard; it was nearly all he could hear at the moment. Nigel pulling open the back door of a pale blue Prius gave Lee enough pause that he did a quick mental calculation of exactly how much they’d had to drink.

“Are you good to drive?”

“Don’t plan on doing much driving, gorgeous,” Nigel assured him as he held the door open and gestured inside. “Gonna take you for a ride, though.”

Lee stared into the waiting darkness of the backseat. _“Here?”_

“Thirty minute cab ride to my place. Unless you wanna go back inside and let them film it.” Nigel didn’t wait for Lee’s response, merely climbed in and looked out at him expectantly. A breath later, Lee followed, clambering in awkwardly until he could settle straddling Nigel’s lap. “Good boy.”

Lee shivered at the praise - and wasn’t _that_ interesting - melting into Nigel’s embrace and bringing their mouths together again as he finished opening the man’s shirt. Nigel tasted like whiskey and tobacco, though he’d been surprisingly respectful of Lee’s preference on refraining around him since he’d tried to light that first cigarette as they’d stepped out of the studio.

“I’m guessin’ you don’t have much in the way of lube just sitting around in this car of yours, hm?” Lee teased, trying to take back some control of the situation. He reached between their bodies, palming at Nigel’s obvious erection through his jeans. 

“What do you propose we do about that, darling?” Nigel grinned, his palms settling heavy and warm on Lee’s hips, pulling him closer so he could capture his lips in another bruising kiss that was more teeth than anything. 

Lee pulled away just enough to breathe against Nigel’s mouth, a coy smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’m thinkin’ I might take this lovely cock of yours for another spin. Get it _really_ well acquainted with my mouth. Whatdy’a say, _Daddy?”_

His smile was predatory when he watched Nigel’s jaw clench at the word, his entire body taut. So it wasn’t just for the cameras then. Nigel got off on the dynamic. Lee could absolutely work with that.  
  
Lee finally managed to get Nigel’s shirt open down to the last button, the two halves falling apart to show the thick pelt of hair that littered Nigel’s chest. Lee ran his fingers through it immediately, unable to resist the feel of it underneath his palms. 

Nigel pulled him by his hair until their mouths were crashing together again, biting harshly into Lee’s already bruise-swollen bottom lip. “I say you should get on your knees, sweetheart. If you think you can manage it.” 

“If I recall, it was _you_ that promised me a blowjob earlier,” Lee scrambled to shuffle off Nigel’s lap, managing to just barely fit kneeling on the floorboard, stuffed tight between the seats. “Get your fucking cock out,” he taunted, too impatient to even wait for Nigel to move, leaning forward to release the button and pull down the zipper on Nigel’s pants. Nigel was bare underneath, pulling a groan from Lee. “Filthy, Nigel. You always walk around commando?” 

“You gonna comment on my fashion choices or are you gonna suck me off, gorgeous?” Nigel pulled his cock from between the split open front of his pants, tapped it teasingly against Lee’s cheek and lips when he leaned closer. “Promise I’ll get that pretty little dick of yours nice and wet sometime soon.”

Lee gave some teasing kittenlicks to the head, wrapping his hand around the shaft and pulling Nigel’s foreskin down. He didn’t have long to tease, Nigel taking over with a hand on Lee’s head, forcing his lips to part and slide down Nigel’s cock, all the way to the back of his throat in one thrust.  
  
“Fuck, baby. Just like that. Let me in, darling. Let Daddy fuck that perfect throat,” Nigel moaned above him, thrusting his hips up in a fluid motion so that Lee’s mouth was always full. He let spit collect and slide thick and filthy down Nigel’s length, wanting to get him wet enough to fuck him. 

Lee only managed to get his pants pulled down to around his mid thigh, just enough to expose his ass and hips. He pulled off Nigel’s cock long enough to wet his own fingers, before returning to his task at hand, his now wet digits circling around his hole. 

He still felt slick from earlier, lube drying tacky around his rim where he’d only had a cursory shower earlier, too distracted by his body's betrayal. He pushed in both fingers at once, moaning around the intrusion in his throat as they sank into him. 

“That’s filthy, little fucking slut. Just so desperate to be filled up that you can’t even wait for my cock? Gotta stuff yourself up with your own fingers?” Nigel taunted Lee, holding his cock far enough down Lee’s throat that he struggled to breathe around it. 

As soon as he was allowed up, Lee pulled away, trying desperately not to gasp for air, since he knew a coughing fit would be just around the corner if he did. His voice sounded wrecked when he spoke, eyes narrowed up at the man shrouded in darkness above him. “You gonna gimme something else to use?”

“Get the fuck up here,” Nigel growled, gripping Lee under the arms and hoisting him up off the floor, dislodging Lee’s fingers in the process. Somehow, Nigel also managed to get him turned around, so that when he was pulled back into the man’s lap it was back to chest, Nigel’s hard, dripping cock pressing insistently against his ass. “Hop the fuck on, darling. Time to give you that ride I promised.”

Nigel lined himself up and pulled Lee down a breath later, and whatever snappy comment that had been ready at the tip of Lee’s tongue shifted into a strangled moan as the thick cock split him open. He was still relaxed and pliant from earlier, something Nigel took full advantage of as he slid in relentlessly until Lee was settled flush against his lap.

Lee groaned and rolled his hips, relishing in the heavy weight of the cock inside him. When Nigel’s hands found the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up, Lee lifted his arms obediently and allowed the man to strip it off of him. He arched back against Nigel’s chest then, electric sparks running along his skin where the man’s chest hair rubbed against him. His hands gripped the leather seat on either side of Nigel’s thick thighs just as Nigel’s wrapped around his hips and guided him up. When he sank down the second time, Nigel hissed something in a foreign tongue that sounded like a curse.

 _“Fuck,_ gorgeous, you feel even better than before. Just _made_ to take this cock weren’t you?” Nigel growled into Lee’s neck, rocking his hips up into him. 

“You fucking wish,” Lee grinned, even though Nigel couldn’t see it, leaning more heavily against the other man. Nigel rewarded his sass with several playful nips to his shoulder blades and nape, licking over the marks as he left them. 

Lee arched his back against Nigel’s chest, could feel his hair rubbing against everywhere their skin connected, only adding to the appeal. “You talk a big game, now it’s time to deliver, _Daddy._ Show me how well _you_ can handle _me.”_ Lee taunted, moving his grasp to hold onto the seats in front of him with knuckles gone white from the strain. 

Nigel snarled against Lee’s neck and then bit into his shoulder - hard. Hard enough that Lee was certain it would leave a vivid bruise for days. He hissed, shifting his shoulder away from Nigel’s mouth. “Don’t mark the merchandise, Nigel. Ronnie’s gonna have a shitfit if I show up on set all bruised up!” Lee scolded, shooting a glare over his shoulder just as Nigel nailed his prostate, pulling a helpless moan from his lips. 

“Sorry, baby. You’re enough to drive a man insane.” Nigel slipped a hand in between Lee’s thighs, palming his cock before taking it in his fist and working it slowly but with purpose. Every other thrust into Lee’s body was hitting his prostate head on, and with the pressure around his dick he knew he’d come soon. 

He hummed in acknowledgment, another unseen smirk curling his lips. “You certainly wouldn’t be the first. _Shit,_ that feels good,” Lee tipped his head back to hang lazily against Nigel’s shoulder, writhing up into the channel of his fist and then down into Nigel’s thrusts.

A shiver rippled through Lee when Nigel’s lips met his temple and then dragged softly down to rest at his ear, and Lee disguised the reaction by rolling his hips and arching back more firmly into the man’s chest. But then Nigel’s free hand traveled up to wrap loosely around Lee’s throat, and there was no way to conceal each thick swallow or stilted breath from him.

 _“Good,”_ Nigel murmured into his ear, and the rush of warm breath only sent another shudder down Lee’s spine. “I want you to feel good. Want you to come on my cock again. Feels so fucking good when you squeeze around me.” 

“Oh, _Daddy,”_ Lee half-gasped, half-sobbed, the sound morphing to an astounded groan as his orgasm barrelled through him abruptly. 

His whole body tightened as he pressed further against the man behind him, his cock spilling into Nigel’s large fist. Nigel let out a groan of his own as Lee clenched around the thick cock buried inside him, his sharp teeth catching roughly on Lee’s earlobe. The hand at Lee’s throat dropped to his waist, clutching at his too-sharp hip bone and holding him pinned to Nigel’s lap as he started to come inside him.

“You made a mess of Daddy,” Nigel’s gruff voice rumbled in his ear as he raised his soiled hand to Lee’s mouth. “Clean it up.” 

It was _not a request,_ the command rolling off Nigel’s velvet voice low and dangerous, and Lee couldn’t even begin to stop the shiver that spilled through him, nor the desperate whine it pulled from his throat. He opened his mouth obediently, tongue darting out quickly to swipe at Nigel’s come-covered hand. He licked at his own bitter release and tried not to think about how Nigel’s was coating his insides, warm and thick as the man’s cock still plugged him up and kept every drop in.

In their haste to keep their passion moving, neither of them had even _considered_ protection. Now, with the lingering shocks of pleasure dissipating from his limbs and the haze of his orgasm receding from his mind, Lee’s stomach clenched in a not altogether pleasant way at the thought. It wasn’t that he was worried at all healthwise - both he and Nigel had just been screened for shooting, after all - but there was something so inherently _intimate_ about it, that Lee generally opted to avoid it altogether.

But this time he hadn’t. Hadn’t been able to retain the animosity the arrogant bear had so quickly instilled within him, hadn’t been able to uphold his hastily self-imposed rule of not getting physical with coworkers off camera - he’d made it all of what, a handful of hours? - hadn’t even been able to keep his head enough to consider a fucking _condom,_ and now he was going to have to slink home with Nigel’s come leaking out of him.

Suddenly, Lee felt _far_ too sober. So he did what he _always_ did when he was feeling insecure or uncertain; he stuffed the negative emotions down, deeper and deeper until they occupied only his toes, and then he put on a show.

He tilted his face into Nigel’s neck, brushed a brief kiss across the tattoo there, and purred. “Well that was fun, wasn’t it? Need to get going though, big boy. Thanks for the dick.”

He’d squirmed his way out of Nigel’s hold and off his lap - not too proud, at least, to admit to himself that this was entirely _allowed_ by the other man - and managed to get his pants wiggled up before Nigel even had a chance to respond. He stumbled out of the back of the car with his shirt in his hand as Nigel muttered his own farewell, but was sure to hold his frame tall and keep a confident swagger in his steps until he was down the street and around the corner from Nigel’s view.

\---

Nigel fell hard and he fell fast. For men like him, there wasn’t any such thing as moderation; he lived his entire life in extremes. 

When he’d first met Gabi, she was pure, nineteen and full of promise and probably far too young to be burdened with Nigel’s shit. But he’d heard her playing, and her music had been what helped bring him back from the precipice he’d been dancing toward for weeks. After that, love hit him like a fucking freight train; it always happened that way. They’d been married by her twentieth birthday and divorced less than five years later. He’d been faithful to Gabi, but he hadn’t been _good_ to her. 

Lee was different. Nigel wouldn’t call it love, not yet, but he knew that was most likely in large part due to his own fucked up views and how he’d been raised. Getting paid to fuck dudes on camera was one thing, but having _feelings,_ well that was a whole damn other thing. Especially when the guy was as prickly as Lee Fallon.

But Lee had made him feel things for the first time in years, for the first time since Gabi had told him to leave. He’d been numb when he came to America, had stayed that way for a good long while. 

It was clear the boy was terrified of commitment, the exact opposite of Nigel. They’d never work, he could probably put money on it, but still something compelled him to get to know Lee more. 

He’d been an ass the first day they met, not much better during their first scene, but he’d thought they’d worked passed that after the bar. Fucking Lee, _bare,_ in the back of a stranger’s car had been exhilirating. For the first time in a long, long time, maybe even since before Gabi if Nigel were honest with himself, he felt _alive._ And he felt a connection. 

But then Lee had left. The alleyway hookup version of slipping away in the night. It had been days since he’d last seen him, and he’d been too chickenshit to call or to text even though he’d gotten Lee’s number from the studio. 

Nigel finished cutting up his little pile of powder and lined it up in a haphazard line. He rolled up a hundred dollar bill like it meant _something,_ and snorted it all in one go. He swallowed thickly past the post-nasal drip, the taste burning and bitter on the back of his tongue. He washed it down with the last of his favorite whiskey, and then forced himself to get ready. 

He had a scene with Lee today, he’d be damned if he was late. 

\---

As it happened, Studio Charlie was only about five miles from Lee’s apartment. Unfortunately, his body was in such sorry shape after his convalescence that it took close to two hours for him to make the run after accounting for a slower pace and frequent pauses. Even at his reduced pace, he _still_ showed up to the studio drenched in sweat and heaving for a solid breath, so a trip to the provided showers was more a necessary action rather than discretionary.

That, of course, was where Nigel found him the next time they met; having sauntered into the shared space as though he owned it and looking entirely surprised to see Lee occupying it.

“Well then, gorgeous. Haven’t seen _you_ around.”

Lee shot him a scowl as he swiped away the soap foam underneath the spray of water. “Haven’t been in. _Something_ kept me from shooting.” He gestured vaguely to the still slightly darkened spot at the curve of his shoulder - the spot that perfectly matched the shape of Nigel’s mouth. “Thanks for that, by the way. Ronnie had a _complete_ fit. I wouldn’t even be here today if Lottie hadn’t _sworn_ she could get it covered before shooting.”

Nigel shot him his customary smirk, sidling up to the showerhead right next to Lee’s despite every other space being open. “And how lucky you _are_ here; they’ve got a fun one planned for us today. And I guarantee you, gorgeous - no one is going to be looking at your neck.”

Lee’s brows furrowed at that, his mouth turning down as he considered the man next to him. “How do you know we’re doing a scene together? No one’s told _me_ what I’m doing yet.”

It was disconcerting that Nigel’s answering smirk only _partially_ made Lee want to smack it off his face. Another part - the part he refused to acknowledge at the moment - absolutely _crumpled_ under the other man’s gaze.

“I _know,”_ he murmured, low and smooth, “because that’s what I _asked_ for. And I _always_ get what I ask for, darling.” His smug smile spread to a grin as Lee’s features decided to voice his internal outrage at the statement. “Don’t look so offended, gorgeous. It’s a _compliment._ We work well together; good chemistry and all that. Anyways, I don’t know why you’re acting so coy. Last time I saw you you were _tripping_ over yourself to hop on this cock.”

Lee huffed an amused snort at that, his expression twisting into something resembling skepticism at the accusation. “That’s a bit of an overstatement, don’t you think? I wasn’t _that_ eager.” 

Nigel gave a huff of his own, his mouth twisting into a smug grin that flashed sharp teeth; teeth with which _Lee_ had extensive personal experience. “Eager enough that you scrambled into the first unlocked car we found to take a ride.”

“I - _what?”_ Lee’s denial died on his tongue, a confused frown pulling his lips down at the corners. 

“Did you really think that was my car, gorgeous? I wouldn’t be caught dead in a fucking _Prius_.” 

“Just fucking _in_ a Prius, then,” Lee scoffed, unwilling to expend any guilt over something that happened days ago. He wasn’t even sure why he was surprised that Nigel would _break into some stranger’s car_ just so they could fuck. He rolled his eyes and turned off the shower, a little more aggressively than perhaps necessary, and grabbed one of the fluffy towels that sat perfectly folded in cubbies along the wall. 

“Of course it wasn’t yours. My first thought was _obviously_ that you’d _borrowed_ someone else’s vehicle without asking so you could get your cock wet.” Lee ruffled the towel against the top of his head, an old habit from when he’d had far more hair, and then dragged the soft fabric down his chest and to his groin. He’d shaved that morning, his pelvis perfectly smooth. They’d told him to keep the rest of his hair, apparently the viewers liked seeing two haired men fucking like they were fighting. 

Nigel’s laugh was full of mirth, and Lee could tell he’d taken the other man a bit by surprise. He couldn’t help but smile a little in return, snapping his towel at Nigel’s wet thighs and dancing away from his grasping hands. 

“I’ll see you on set, Nigel.” Lee didn’t miss the way Nigel’s lips curled up in a predatory smile, but he tried desperately to suppress the flutter in his stomach at the sight. 

\---

“Saddle up, sweetheart,” Nigel taunted, sprawled on his back in the center of the bed like he owned the fucking place. Maybe he did with as much money as he made the studio. 

They were already filming so Lee didn’t roll his eyes or curse at the man, but it was a near thing. “You like having me on top of you, Daddy?” Lee taunted coyly, climbing onto the bed and settling his body so that his face was pressed to Nigel’s thigh and his ass and cock hung over the other man’s face. 

From the other side of the cameras, Lee saw the director making several unfamiliar hand gestures at Nigel. Apparently it was some form of communication because, seconds later, Nigel’s tongue was licking along the crease of Lee’s thigh, leaving a wet trail from there to the leaking head of his already semi-hard cock. 

He gasped quietly, doing it again louder for the sake of the cameras, and dipped his own head lower, mouthing wetly at Nigel’s heavy balls. 

Nigel licked up and down Lee’s shaft, his broad tongue warm and wet against Lee’s flesh. He moaned when Nigel’s path took him back to the sensitive underside of Lee’s cockhead, his legs clenching around the other man’s head, holding him in place. 

Lee swiped his tongue lower, laving over Nigel’s rim with playful, kittenish licks. The other man tasted clean but undeniably masculine and musky. Lee loved it, always enjoyed losing himself a little in the taste and feeling of another man. 

“That’s right, baby, you love using that sweet little tongue to lick Daddy out, don’t you?” Nigel’s voice was a low growl as he lapped at Lee’s leaking tip. 

Lee smirked against Nigel’s skin, pointing his tongue to concentrate his licks, circling Nigel’s hole but not fully trying to press in, not yet. He wanted to work Nigel up, get him riled and desperate for it. The tension in Nigel’s thighs made it clear to Lee that the man was into it, enjoying himself far more than he was outwardly trying to let on. Lee could practically taste the toxic masculinity mixed in with Nigel’s sweat. 

Nigel wrapped his lips around Lee’s cock and licked filthily around the head, teasing his tongue into Lee’s slit and making obscene sounds as he covered Lee’s cockhead with his saliva and slid all the way down his shaft, taking him into his throat. Lee couldn’t stop the moan, pressed it into the wrinkled, lightly haired flesh around Nigel’s entrance. He ground his hips back against Nigel’s mouth, mewling. Nigel really was an expert cocksucker. 

_“Fuck,_ Daddy,” Lee whined, playing it up for the cameras, letting tears gather against his lower lashes, wetting his eyes and spilling out of the corners of his lids. He leaned back down, licked desperately at Nigel’s opening, making it sloppy and wet. He sucked on Nigel’s rim, pulled away just enough to collect saliva in his mouth before spitting directly onto Nigel’s hole, watching as it trailed between his cheeks before he bent low to chase it with his tongue.

It was so tempting to slip inside, to get a finger or two up into the _unfuckable_ Nigel Ibanescu. Before he could seriously consider it, Nigel’s mouth left Lee’s cock, the man’s attention focused instead to where his fingers teased between Lee’s cheeks, where he was wet with the lube they’d stuffed Lee full of before the shoot. He was practically dripping with it, and his hole was lax and pliant when Nigel slid two fingers in with little preamble, his rim clenching down around them and drawing them deeper. 

Gone were all thoughts of teasing Nigel, pushing his boundaries - something Lee shouldn’t really do on camera anyway; it was hardly fair. Instead, Lee was overcome with the urgent and incessant need to be filled, to get that perfect cock buried within him as deep as it could go. To surrender his body to Nigel completely and let the man fuck the living daylights out of him.

He pressed his face to Nigel’s thigh and gave a low moan, bearing down on the fingers inside him to urge the man on. “Want you inside,” Lee groaned.

“I _am_ , darling,” Nigel teased, crooking his fingers roughly against Lee’s prostate and making him see white.

Lee nipped harshly at the tender flesh of Nigel’s inner thigh, though when he replied he was certain to let his voice go breathless and pleading. “Your _cock,_ Daddy.”

He could hear Nigel’s chuckle, but decided to take things into his own hands. He wanted Nigel’s cock in him, and he wasn’t willing to wait a second longer than it took him to scramble around and climb onto Nigel’s lap properly, his thighs spread wide over the other man’s sprawled legs, their cocks brushing together and pulling a groan of anticipation from Lee’s chest. 

Nigel grinned up at him, a roguishly charming upturn to his lips as he watched Lee mount him. Lee ground their cocks against each other, using the saliva Nigel had soaked his shaft with as a form of lube. “You can have whatever you want, baby. I told ya. You just gotta take it,” Nigel goaded him, keeping his hands flat against the bed as he just watched Lee shift and grind his hips in lazy circles. 

“Yeah? Can I have it, Daddy? Wanna feel you splitting me open, spreading me wide with your fat cock,” Lee played up the whimpering plea in his voice, bit his lip enough that it hurt, and waited for Nigel’s acquiescence. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Daddy knows how bad you need it,” Nigel moved when Lee did, slotting his hands onto Lee’s hips to keep him stable as Lee lifted up just enough to grab Nigel’s thick shaft in one hand, using his other to press into Nigel’s chest to help him keep leverage as he maneuvered his body so Nigel’s cock was positioned at his entrance. 

His body opened around Nigel like it was made for it, and Lee didn’t bother to think too long about how well they fit together, his brain fizzling out to white noise as he slowly slid down Nigel’s length. The pace felt excruciating, but finally, _finally,_ he settled with his asscheeks resting against Nigel’s hips, the other man’s cock fully sheathed inside of his body. 

Lee didn’t waste any time, immediately twisting his hips in lazy circles, grinding firmly down into the man beneath him. He planted both hands on Nigel’s chest, fingers curling into the wiry hair automatically, addicted to the sensation of petting through the ample pelt. Nigel’s hands remained wrapped around Lee’s hips, but he didn’t attempt to use his hold to exert any control over his movements, instead letting Lee work himself on Nigel’s dick.

“Feels _good,”_ Lee moaned, eyes squeezed shut and head dropping back as each twitch of his hips stimulated his prostate.

“Ride that cock til you come, darling; use Daddy’s cock to make yourself feel good,” Nigel instructed, his own voice low and rough with arousal. “Wanna feel you squeeze around me.”

Funny how Lee found Nigel’s commands less and less irritating the more they worked together. He didn’t have any issues with following this one, increasing the speed of his hips as he rocked against Nigel, still buried as deep as he could get and filling him in a more satisfying way than Lee could ever recall. 

“Fuck me,” he ordered back in a breathless pant, and it seemed that Nigel was fine with taking orders as well. His hands tightened on Lee’s hips, holding him steady as he raised his knees to plant his feet into the mattress and then began pistoning his own hips up into Lee.

As often happened when Nigel started to fuck him in earnest, Lee’s body fell lax immediately, until he felt like nothing more than a pliant ragdoll for the man beneath him to use. It didn’t take more than half a dozen thrusts this way to make Lee come, fingers turning to talons on Nigel’s pecs and spurting cock bouncing with every forceful push into him. He spilled his release over Nigel’s belly and chest, pearlescent streaks staining the slightly greying hair of the man’s torso, with one particularly violent spasm sending a small amount to Nigel’s chin.

Lee didn’t even think about what he was doing as he dropped lower over Nigel and dipped his head to first swipe away the spot of come on his face with his tongue and then lick into the man’s mouth, a groan sounding from both of them as their tongues met and immediately engaged in battle. They were still kissing when Nigel’s grip turned harsh on Lee’s hips and he halted their movements, pushing in once more and stilling as he flooded Lee’s ass with his own release.

Their lips parted as Nigel finished coming, though their mouths still hovered precariously close together, sharing each other’s hot, gasping breaths as they struggled to return from the bliss of climax. Lee bit back on the instinct to curse as he realized that, yet again, he’d been so anxious to get Nigel inside him they hadn’t bothered with a condom - though _this_ time he’d done it _on camera._

Nigel’s eyes tracked over his own, and Lee couldn’t know _how_ but had a very distinct feeling that the older man knew exactly what was going through his mind. He offered Lee a soft, private smile before his lips curled into a smirk and he began petting over Lee’s flanks.

“Such a good boy, taking Daddy’s load like that. Hop off, darling, and get on your knees. Daddy wants to see.”

A fierce wave of appreciation and relief swelled in Lee’s chest, and he went along with the addition to their shoot, pulling off Nigel’s cock and scrambling to his hands and knees, thighs spread wide. A creampie definitely hadn’t been on the docket for the day, but they _did_ sell. Nigel slipped out from beneath him and situated himself next to Lee’s ass, large hands clasping his cheeks and spreading them wide to expose his hole.

“Look at that,” Nigel rumbled, one thumb swirling over Lee’s wet rim and then slipping inside slightly and tugging him open. “Just beautiful. Oughta get you a plug,” Nigel suggested, sliding his thumb in further, pressing his release back in as it tried to slip from Lee’s hole. “Keep you filled up with me for the rest of the day. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Lee agreed, disconcerted to find that he meant it.

\---

Nigel watched as Lee got dressed after his shower, rolling up the clothes he’d arrived in neatly and placing them in a backpack, and wearing an entirely different outfit home. 

“You didn’t drive today,” Nigel observed, pulling his own shirt from that morning back on over his head, smoothing out his hair once the fabric had settled against his torso. 

“I run. Decided to try using my feet to commute today.” Nigel could hear the mirth in Lee’s voice, but the boy also still sounded slightly breathless, like his lungs were working overtime to support him. Nigel wondered at what that could mean, the other man still so closed off to him. He knew relatively little about him, even less than Lee knew about Nigel, and Nigel would never be confused with an _open book_ type. He might wear his heart out on his fucking sleeve, but he kept everything else close to the chest. 

“Well hey, how’s about I drive you home? Maybe stay for a drink?” Nigel saw Lee’s shoulders tense immediately, gravitating towards his ears as he shrank in on himself a bit, clearly uncomfortable. Nigel changed tactics before Lee would be forced to turn him down, not a fan of rejection. “Or maybe I take you home and then later tonight we meet at a bar for some drinks. How’s that sound, gorgeous?” 

The change was immediate, Lee’s body relaxing noticeably and a smug smile on his face. “I don’t _fuck coworkers,_ Nigel. We aren’t gonna have a repeat of last time.” 

It was Nigel’s turn to smirk, his eyes glittering dangerously. “Of course, darling. Whatever you say.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy our collaborative works you should follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BellaRaiWrites) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bellaraiwrites) for all sorts of extra content and teasers!
> 
> We also have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/jhdDeAn) where you can chat with us, throw us prompts, and post images/art inspired by our work! You may also catch a snippet or two of some WIPs!
> 
> 'Til next time! 💚💜 BellaRai


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say docking? The boys play some tipsy never have I ever and...do some things they've _never_.

It had been weeks of hanging out after work, nearly every occasion ending in sex and Lee slipping quietly away once it was over before Nigel had finally convinced him to come over for drinks. When Nigel had opened the door he’d had the same hungry look on his face that he always did, like he already wanted to devour Lee before they’d even said _ hello. _

_ “Can’t fucking get enough of you, gorgeous. Why is it that every time I see you I wanna slip right inside of you immediately?”  _ Nigel’s words at the bar a few nights prior had floated through Lee’s mind as the man had led him inside his apartment. They’d had a messy, quick hookup in the bathroom to round out their night, Nigel leaning against the wall as he fucked Lee’s face brutally, spilling his release across Lee’s lips and chin, some of the thick ropes slipping down Lee’s throat and staining his collar. 

Lee watched Nigel’s face now, an hour into being at the other man’s house, and saw that same ravenous look still on his features. It was as appealing as it was terrifying to be the object of someone’s full attention and desire.

“You ever gonna tell me why you abandoned an entire life in New Orleans to come here?”

Lee sighed, pulled from his thoughts as he finished pouring his third glass of wine, considered for a moment and then topped it off a little further. Nigel was looking at him expectantly when he leaned back into the corner of the couch, stretching his legs down the length of it to sprawl over Nigel’s own with a level of familiarity he was, even after a month, frankly surprised to feel. He took a sip of the red as Nigel’s large hands curled naturally over his shins.

“I got sick,” he began at last, then took another hearty swig of his wine. “Really sick. It was kind of touch and go for a while; I was in Intensive Care on a ventilator for nearly a month, stuck in recovery for three months after that. I met someone there.” Lee paused, swallowing another mouthful of wine around the lump in his throat while Nigel’s grip on his lower legs tightened slightly. “She was also in for respiratory illness but hers was different. Terminal.”

He was surprised at just how difficult it was to push the word past his lips, and had to glance away when Nigel’s expression softened. “Sorry, darling,” his  _ friend _ rumbled softly. And when exactly had he started considering the gruff man a friend?

Lee gave a shrug, staring hard into his wine glass. It was of the standard variety, the glass obviously a bit on the cheaper end, and had been the only one in sight when Nigel had opened his cupboard. He knew Nigel must’ve gone out and bought it specifically for Lee, just as he had the bottle of mid-range Merlot. He just didn’t  _ quite _ know how to feel about that information.

“People live, people die. We started a couple of lists, things we wanted to do, you know? When I got better and she didn’t...not seeing it through would have felt like a betrayal. So. Fresh start, living life to the fullest and all that,” he shrugged again, spreading his arms out to gesture at himself. “Here I am.”

Nigel drained the last of his beer and replaced his hand on Lee’s shin, thumb running back and forth gently in a way that was both soothing and too familiar for Lee’s comfort. “What else is on that list of yours?”

Lee cracked a sly grin and downed the rest of his wine. “More adventurous sex.”

His stomach twisted at Nigel’s own grin, the man’s eyebrow quirking higher on his forehead. “Oh yeah? Like getting paid to fuck on camera?”

“That,” Lee agreed, nudged his foot into Nigel’s side. “And fucking a relative stranger in the back of some random person’s car.”

“Sounds slutty,” Nigel teased, grabbing Lee’s foot in one large palm to keep him from kicking him again. 

Lee needed to elevate the mood, the talk about Cathy still lingering in the darker corners of his mind, threatening to pull him back into the funk he’d been in ever since he’d left New Orleans. 

He grabbed up the half-empty bottle of wine and lifted it at Nigel in a mock salute. “Never have I ever fucked a coworker,” he paused, considering. “A  _ real  _ one, anyway. Porn isn’t real, I think we’ve proven that.” 

“What’s this, then?” Nigel asked, shifting Lee’s feet so he could stand, crossing over to the kitchen to grab another beer. He popped it open on his countertop and stayed leaning against it, a perplexed but still somehow smug look on his face. 

“You’ve never played? It’s a drinking game. Jesus, I must’ve played it every Friday night for all four years of college,” Lee laughed, curling deeper into the sofa. “The point of the game is to be the least shitfaced by the end. One person says something they’ve never done and if you’ve done it you gotta drink. I’m adding a rule that you also have to take off a piece of clothing for every one you’ve done. Make things interesting.” 

Nigel smiled wide enough to show teeth seconds before he wrapped his lips around his bottle and took a hefty swallow. He didn’t deliberate on the story behind his fraternizing, and Lee didn’t ask, just watched in appreciation as Nigel pulled his shirt over his head, slightly disappointed to see he’d been wearing a white tank under it. “Never have I ever been to a wine bar.” 

Lee scoffed. “First of all, that’s just sad. Secondly, I see how it is. You wanna play dirty?” He took a drink of wine and grinned, removing his own shirt. “I’ve never had sex with a woman.”

“You wound me, gorgeous. I told you about my marital troubles in good faith.” Nigel laughed and took a drink, swiping his hand across his mouth and then leaning down to remove his socks. “I’ve never been to jail.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” Lee chuckled but took a drink, winking at a stunned Nigel. “Mardi Gras 2013. I was freshly twenty-one and got hammered. Apparently it still counts as public indecency if you whip your dick out to piss on the side of a building on Bourbon Street during a parade. Tossed me in the drunk tank.” 

“That barely counts. Did they even charge you?” At Lee’s quiet head shake  _ no,  _ Nigel laughed. “Nothing ever stuck for me.” He explained, tapping his beer bottle against his knee. “Been in plenty of not so legal situations, but the cops in Romania are crooked as they come. Everyone can be bought.” 

They were treading into serious territory again, so Lee decided to escalate things, moving to unbutton his jeans. 

“New rule, gorgeous. Whenever you lose clothing,  _ I _ get to take you out of it." Nigel moved closer, stopping just in front of Lee, close enough that their knees touched. 

"Oh, are we just making up rules whenever we feel like it, then?" Lee rolled his eyes, but smiled up at Nigel mischievously, taking his hands away from his zipper. 

_ “I  _ am," Nigel growled, kneeling between Lee’s slightly spread legs and running his hands along his inner thighs. 

Lee’s cock twitched with interest at Nigel’s touch, his pants suddenly feeling far too constricting. He bit his lip as Nigel’s eyes slid up to his own, raising his hips in a silent invitation; Nigel’s answering grin was  _ feral _ and made Lee’s gut pulse warm with desire. He dipped low as he peeled the pants off of Lee, his mouth following closely behind as more and more flesh was exposed. Lee huffed and squirmed when Nigel gave a nip to his hip, then to the inside of his knee. 

When he’d stripped the denim off completely, Nigel gave one of Lee’s socks a tug. “You’re running out of clothing, gorgeous.”

“Let’s even the playing field then, hm?” Lee shot back with narrowed eyes. “I’ve never been in a relationship.”

Nigel eyed him for a moment before peeling off his undershirt. “The low-blows continue,” he muttered. “This is tantamount to  _ cheating _ I hope you know.” 

Even if the accusation might have otherwise bothered Lee, he found he really couldn’t make himself care when presented with that glorious chest full of hair. 

“How does one go - what, thirty years? - without ever finding themselves in a relationship, anyway?”

Lee gave a snort and extended his legs in a stretch. “Twenty-eight. One  _ starts _ with being raised in the most passive-aggressive, toxic household imaginable.” 

Nigel huffed at that, shooting Lee a dubious look. “We might need to compare war stories on that one someday, darling.” He reached across Lee to where he’d set his beer on the coffee table, took a swig, and then turned back to Lee with a look of intense contemplation. “Never been in a three-way.”

Lee’s eyebrows rose at that, and he swatted his foot playfully against the man again. “Bullshit.”

“Nope.”

“Not even on camera?”

Nigel gave a shrug, already peeling off Lee’s socks, as though he was certain Lee had lost this round. “I’m a possessive sort. Don’t like to  _ share.” _ He surprised Lee by lifting his bare foot into the air and pressing a chaste kiss to Lee’s ankle bone. “Don’t like people touching what’s  _ mine.” _

Lee had a sinking feeling the other man was counting  _ him _ amongst the things Nigel considered  _ his, _ and he washed the bitter sensation away with the last of the wine straight from the bottle. There may come a time when Lee needed to have some straight talk with Nigel, but not tonight. Tonight, Lee wanted to get  _ fucked, _ and a serious talk about their relationship - or lack thereof - seemed entirely counterintuitive to that goal. 

“Never worn panties,” Lee tossed out, losing some of his interest in the game as he focused on the way Nigel’s lips looked wrapped around his beer bottle.  _ Fuck,  _ he wanted Nigel to fucking destroy him tonight. He was so distracted that he didn’t even realize Nigel was taking off his pants. “Wait,  _ what?  _ You?  _ You’ve  _ worn  _ panties?”  _

“Had a wife who didn’t much like to do laundry. Needed to get to a meeting and picked up the wrong underwear. Didn’t have time to take them off and start over again. I swear those fuckers musta been lucky or something. Easiest meeting I’ve ever been to.” Nigel laughed at Lee’s look of utter disbelief. 

“Never have I ever been double-penetrated,” Nigel’s eyes went darker as he skipped right along, flooded out his irises as he watched Lee reach forward and take his beer from his fingers, finishing it off with one heavy swallow. Nigel growled, warm breath panting out. "I don't want another cock in you. Just mine. We'll get you a toy, though, if you really need to be stretched out."

Lee’s stomach clenched, but he ignored the teasing. “We going kinky now?” Lee taunted, licking his lips and gesturing towards his groin, waiting for Nigel to remove his final piece of clothing. Nigel’s fingers felt like claws when they dug into Lee’s hips, pulling his underwear down his full thighs and tossing them into the little pile they’d accumulated on the floor. 

Lee was fully nude now, his cock semi-hard against his thigh, his foreskin still soft and loose. It reminded him of a porno he’d watched recently, two uncut guys fucking into the larger one’s fist as they held their cockheads together, pulling their foreskins down over each other’s shafts. It had been incredibly hot, not only the action but the come shot as well, both men covered in their shared release, their cocks soaked in creamy white. 

“Never have I ever done docking before,” Lee expected it to be a throw-away, didn’t expect Nigel to chuckle and shake his empty beer bottle. 

“Darling, I’m all out of beer and you’re all out of clothes. I think I win this round, hm?” Nigel’s hands felt like not nearly enough on Lee’s skin, he wanted him closer, wanted to be bent over the sofa and fucked exactly like the whore Nigel perceived him to be. 

“Question  _ is,” _ Nigel rumbled lowly, crawling up between Lee’s thighs and bending over him. Lee tipped his face up expectantly for a kiss, but Nigel bypassed his mouth altogether and dropped his lips to bite at Lee’s throat. “What exactly  _ is _ it that I’ve won?”

Lee hummed, tipped his head to the side to give Nigel more access to the area. “Bragging rights?”

Nigel’s chuckle vibrated through Lee’s chest, the sound and brush of Nigel’s body against his own enough to make his cock thicken further. “Maybe I’m looking for a more  _ tangible _ experience.”

“Such as?”

Lee shuddered as Nigel’s sharp teeth scraped teasingly over one of his nipples, his breath puffing out hot against Lee’s already burning skin as he replied, “You’re a  _ worldly _ man; not many firsts left for you, are there? Think I’d like to claim one of them while I’ve got the chance right in front of me.”

“You make wordly sound an awful lot like  _ slutty,”  _ Lee teased, whimpering when Nigel pulled away from Lee’s chest, replacing his mouth with harshly pinching fingers that drew a gasp of shocked pain from Lee’s lips. 

“Slutty is the best way to be, sweetheart. And seems to benefit us both greatly.” Nigel winked as he slipped to kneel between Lee’s spread open thighs, not hesitating before he sucked Lee’s thickening cock down to the root and rumbling in a pleased purr around his length. 

“Fuck, Nigel,” Lee bit out, barely able to keep himself from pistoning into Nigel’s throat. He clawed at the cushions of the sofa, desperately trying to keep himself still and just  _ enjoy  _ the experience. 

It seemed Nigel didn’t plan on staying long, the man pulling off far enough to spit filthily onto Lee’s cockhead before he stood up, pulling Lee to stand with him. Lee nearly toppled over as the backs of his knees hit the edge of the couch, but Nigel grabbed his bicep and held him upright. “Come closer, baby.” Nigel spit into his own hand, running it along the tip of his already wet and leaking cock. 

He shuffled closer and Nigel took them both in his massive palm, moving their foreskins back and forth along their lengths, teasing at actually pulling them over their cockheads. Lee moaned as Nigel worked them both to full hardness, pulling Lee even closer to him by his grip on his shaft. 

_ “Do it, Daddy.”  _ Lee whimpered, biting his lip and looking coyly up at Nigel through his lashes, playing up his pleading just like he knew the other man liked. 

“You want Daddy to cover you up, sweet boy? Get you all wet and messy?” Nigel’s grin was predatory as he finally stopped teasing long enough to actually pull his foreskin over Lee’s cock, sheathing him inside of the warm, velvety softness. He didn’t think it could get any better, but seconds later Nigel was also working Lee’s foreskin down, both of their cocks now wrapped tightly together, tight enough to almost  _ hurt  _ where Lee’s skin bulged a little from the stretch. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ Lee panted, the sensation unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. “Oh, God, that’s -” he moaned as Nigel’s hand wrapped firmly around where they were joined and gave one slow stroke.

“Yeah, you like that, gorgeous? Feels so good being wrapped up tight with you.”

Lee stared down at them, mesmerized by the sight, his throat thick as he swallowed in an attempt to wet his dry mouth. He shivered as Nigel leaned closer to him, lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

“Look how well we fit together, baby,” he rumbled softly, dragged his lips down to Lee’s neck, mouthing wet kisses down his throat until they locked around his pulse point and  _ sucked.  _ “Love that no one else has done this with you.”

“Feels so fuckin’ good,” Lee grabbed Nigel’s hair and yanked him to his lips, pressing their lips together hard enough to bruise. He bit his pleasure into Nigel’s mouth, the other man’s lips turning the color of overripe cherries as Lee claimed them. 

“Better than getting fucked?” Nigel taunted, pulling away from Lee’s seeking kisses and wrapping his hand gently around Lee’s throat where it fluttered and gasped. 

Lee considered not even gracing him with an answer, the man knew better. He decided to goad him anyway. “Well you wouldn’t know, would you? Never been fucked, have you? But I can promise you it feels  _ even better  _ than this, Daddy. So tight and full and fuckin’  _ euphoric.”  _

Nigel scoffed, his hand never ceasing its movement on their joined cocks. Lee imagined he could almost hear how wet they were together beneath their skin, both of them leaking copiously and staining each other with tacky fluid. “Gonna come like this,” Nigel informed him, his voice a low growl as he dipped his face closer to Lee’s. “Gonna soak your cock. You want that, darling?”

Already Lee could feel his orgasm building quickly - his body vibrating with pleasure, legs quivering as they struggled to keep him standing. “Fuck -  _ yeah.  _ Do it. Make us come together.”

Nigel’s hand increased its pace at the demand, and Lee groaned at the tight drag of foreskin over his shaft, stomach seizing with a burst of desire each time Nigel’s hand reached his head, clenching and twisting expertly; he could feel where their dripping tips rubbed against each other, tucked snuggly into the sleeves their foreskin made. He thought about what Nigel’s cock would feel like against his own as it spasmed with his release, thought about the flood of hot come that would cover them, trapped inside -

_ “Shit,  _ Nigel, I’m -”

Nigel silenced him with another kiss, brief and biting, and then murmured against his lips. “Come for Daddy, sweetheart.”

Lee trembled as he shook apart, helpless but to obey the command; he reached out to clutch at Nigel’s shoulders, desperate for an anchor to keep him standing. He quivered and moaned as Nigel kept up his ministrations through Lee’s climax, milking him for all he was worth, and then suddenly his hand was gone, and he could feel Nigel’s own cock twitching with his release, could  _ see _ it when he dropped his forehead to Nigel’s chest and peered down between them.

It felt even better than he’d imagined, though far more intimate than he might have expected, and suddenly all Lee wanted to do was  _ retreat, _ his every instinct screaming at him to distance himself from the situation. 

He tried to pull away, the slick slide of their cocks aided by the thick, white come that stained their flesh, spilling out around the seal their foreskins made around each other. He finally managed to take a step back, his cock disconnecting from Nigel’s with a filthy, wet sound. He watched, mesmerized, as their mixed release slipped down their softening shafts, some of it spilling to the floor beneath their feet. 

“I gotta get home. Early morning,” Lee lied, immediately seeking out his clothing where it was scattered across the room. 

Nigel was talking but Lee couldn’t hear him, white noise buzzing between his ears. He couldn’t find his underwear, but decided to just leave them, he had plenty more at home. He tugged his skinny jeans up over his thighs and hopped around to grab up his shirt. He only found one of his socks, left its mate along with his missing boxers, and went to collect his shoes.

“Gorgeous, wait a fuckin’ minute,” Nigel was still naked, his cock hanging wet and soft between his thick thighs. 

“Sorry, man. I didn’t realize it was so late. I really need to head out,” Lee didn’t give the other man time to argue, making his way to the door even as he was still trying to step into his right shoe. “I’ll see you on set.” 

He didn’t turn back around to see the look on Nigel’s face, worried he might  _ actually  _ be convinced to stay, the sound of the door slamming closed behind him following him down the hallway. 

\---

“Ivan!” Nigel barked, admittedly a bit gruffly as he attempted to catch his assistant’s attention across the busy floor of the studio. He couldn’t help the dark amusement that flashed through him as he saw the young man stiffen at the sound of Nigel’s voice.

They met partway across the room, Ivan’s steps much more harried than Nigel’s own sauntering pace. He came to stand, flustered and blustering, before Nigel, eyes darting between the actor in front of him and the clipboard in his hand frantically. “Nigel. I didn’t know you were shooting today. I uh -” Ivan frowned and flipped to the next page on his docket, frown deepening and face growing redder as he scanned the pages unsuccessfully. “I don’t -”

“I’m not shooting,” Nigel finally put the worker out of his misery. “I’m supposed to be meeting Ronnie but he’s not in his office. Little shit never writes down his appointments.”

Ivan was visibly relieved to be off the hook - he so frequently knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Nigel’s annoyance. “Oh, Ronnie. Uh, I saw him maybe ten minutes ago? He was heading over to Set Two.”

Nigel nodded his silent thanks and then turned and strode off without another word.

He heard a lot of noise coming from the set, approaching more slowly as he got closer just in case they were still shooting. As he rounded the corner the first thing he saw was Eric strolling off set with shaky knees and a blissed out look on his face. He was one of the other tops, he and Nigel never having filmed together. He wondered who had put such a pleased look on the other man’s face. 

And then he saw Lee and his vision went  _ red.  _ Lee was proudly nude and wiping his dick off with one of the warm towels provided by the crew after a scene was over.  _ What the fuck. _

“Nigel?” Ronnie popped up from behind a prop wall, a confused furrow between his brows. “What are you doing here, man? You aren’t on the docket today.” 

“We had a meeting at ten,” he answered tightly, and then, before the manager could so much as acknowledge his own fuck up, added, “What the fuck is the new kid doing here, Ron?” Nigel thought he managed to keep his voice even, but the look on Ronnie’s face seemed to suggest otherwise, his confused look turning into one of slight concern. 

“Uh, we were doing a double top scene and Leon had to call out, got a pretty nasty stomach bug. So we called up Lee ‘cause he’s listed as ‘verse. If Eric’s  _ O face  _ is any indication, clearly the kid has some skills.” 

“He  _ topped Eric?”  _ Nigel was livid, and he knew exactly why. He’d known Lee would be nothing but fucking trouble, knew his goddamn fucking head and his heart would eventually catch up with him, not able to be ignored forever. He’d caught feelings for the boy. And that was  _ never  _ good. Not in this industry.

“I told you, I’m good at what I do,” Lee approached, the towel now thrown over his shoulder carelessly, a smug smirk on his face that had Nigel’s teeth clenching hard enough to hurt. 

“So it would seem,” Nigel bit out. He swallowed down the instinct to lash out at Lee like the poison it was. The kid didn’t owe him anything, after all. It was the job; even if they had some sort of arrangement outside of shooting - which they didn’t, not officially - it wouldn’t be fair to throw the job in his face. Instead, he turned his ire to Ronnie, who was still standing before him with an expression that was both wary and, infuriatingly enough,  _ knowing.  _

“I don’t have time to track you down every time you decide to fuck off, yeah? Next time we set a meeting I expect you to be in your office. We’ll talk tomorrow,  _ before _ my first shoot. My contract is due and I’m not working until it’s fucking sorted, understand?”

He spun around to storm off, the dramatics effectively ruined as Lee called his name and jogged after him. He was still struggling into a robe when Nigel relented and turned toward him. 

“Were we still on for tonight?”

_Tonight._ Nigel recalled the charming smiles and flirtatious cajoling it had taken to get Lee to allow him to witness the self-proclaimed disaster the young man’s karaoke night would be. He’d been insistent for _weeks_ \- ever since he’d discovered the item on one of Lee’s lists - that he wouldn’t poke fun; would, in fact, be an unwavering ballast of moral support.

He’d also hinted at how the rest of the night may go, if Lee did a good enough job up on stage. Looking at him now, Nigel couldn’t decide if he’d rather reclaim the boy with the roughest fucking imaginable or not touch him at all.

“I’m gonna have to take a raincheck on that one, kid. Next time, alright?” He turned and stalked off without giving Lee time to even process his rejection, let alone respond to it. 

He wouldn’t take it personally, Nigel knew - Lee wasn’t like him. Nigel just needed a day to get his emotions under control. He had a scene with the other man the next day and he needed to burn off his temper before then so he didn’t see red every time his eyes met those sparkling blues. 

It was nothing a little booze and coke couldn’t fix. Nigel had perfected the cure for heartbreak years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy our collaborative works you should follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BellaRaiWrites) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bellaraiwrites) for all sorts of extra content and teasers!
> 
> We also have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/jhdDeAn) where you can chat with us, throw us prompts, and post images/art inspired by our work! You may also catch a snippet or two of some WIPs!
> 
> 'Til next time! 💚💜 BellaRai


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some building angst! We can all praise the wonderful Fishie for prompting this deliciousness!

Nigel had clearly been agitated the last time Lee had seen him, and he knew he was the cause. He just didn’t know what to  _ do  _ with that information, or about the still seething Romanian glowering at him from the other side of the set.

He sauntered over to the other man, slipping a casual smirk onto his lips. If Nigel wanted to pout, Lee knew exactly what he needed to do to melt the man’s icy demeanor. His hard edge had never stood a chance against Lee’s coy smile and batted eyes before. “Hey there, Daddy. Ready to make some magic?”

Nigel gave an unimpressed huff, his hard eyes scanning over Lee briefly before tracking to the side. “Sure you’re not too worn out from yesterday?”

Lee was taken aback by the cold venom in Nigel’s tone, and for a moment found himself standing in naught but a robe, dumbstruck as he attempted to sort out a response. He decided to go with accusatory anger; no one had ever accused him of stable emotions. 

“How big is your goddamn ego, Nigel? I’m allowed to shoot scenes with other actors.” Lee tried to keep his voice from carrying too loudly, tucked away in the corner as they were. But he could see people watching regardless. 

Nigel’s lips pursed together, the other man so obviously trying to bite back his words. It only made Lee angrier. “It’s not like you’re lining up to get fucked by me. Why do you  _ care?”  _

“I don’t shoot scenes with anyone but  _ you.”  _ Nigel finally snapped, and Lee was shocked, his mouth opening and closing several times before he could compose himself. 

“Why the hell not? I didn’t ask that of you, Nigel. I didn’t offer you  _ anything.  _ I don’t need your fucking sacrifice. We’re coworkers. Maybe we could be friends. But that’s it.” 

“I don’t see it as a sacrifice.” Nigel’s voice was so fucking soft, it made Lee’s stomach clench. But he couldn’t stop; he’d let this go on long enough, let the lines between them blur too far without addressing it.

“Look, you’re a good fucking lay. One of the best I’ve ever had, even. And I really enjoy working with you, seeing as how you aren’t nearly as much of an asshole as I first thought you were. But I don’t see  _ this _ as a relationship - I don’t  _ do _ relationships - and I’m starting to think that maybe you see things differently. If you wanna fuck, let’s fuck. But it’s just fucking, alright? Fucking and friendship. That’s all I can offer you.” 

He could see the pain flicker across Nigel’s face, quickly enough that he could almost believe he’d just imagined it, replaced with stoicism and forced charm. “If you wanted to fuck me, gorgeous, you just had to say.” Nigel’s grin was full of teeth, and so clearly faked that Lee almost felt guilty. “Ronnie!” Nigel shouted, turning on his heel as the man stopped in his tracks. “New idea for the scene today.  _ Bear’s first time bottoming.  _ Fans’ll fuckin’ love it.” 

Ronnie blinked several times, confused. “Who’s the bear?” At Nigel’s gesture down his own body, Ronnie’s confusion became incredulity.  _ “You? You’re _ going to bottom. For  _ who?”  _

Nigel stuck his thumb in Lee’s direction, his smirk growing. “The new kid. He fucked Eric, right? Well enough that his knees shook after. I think I should try him out.” 

“Nigel, you don’t have to do this,” Lee started to object, but Nigel shot him a look that screamed  _ shut up.  _

“I mean it’ll sell, sure. We have hundreds of comments every new video release of people begging to see you get fucked…” Ronnie was considering it seriously, that much was obvious. Lee couldn’t even argue that he wasn’t intrigued, but it just felt  _ wrong.  _ He knew Nigel was motivated by his jealousy, and that didn’t sit right with him. 

He was on the verge of arguing again when Ronnie spoke again, his wary confusion morphing to pleased excitement at breakneck speed. “Yeah, alright! Scott will be thrilled. Hey, Scott!” And then the manager was off, trekking to the other side of the room to inform the director of the change.

Lee glowered at Nigel’s smug smirk, his stomach twisting unpleasantly as he caught the hesitation in the man’s amber eyes that he tried so hard to cover with bravado. “You’re not even prepped,” he pointed out softly.

“You’ve got some work to do then, don’t you?”

He sighed, rolling his eyes at the stubborn man. “Can we at least set up a safeword? No one will blame you if you want to stop.”

Nigel huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “The newb giving the seasoned professional tips now?”

“Actually, in this instance,  _ you’re  _ the newb,” Lee shot back irritably. “You don’t have anything to prove to me, Nigel,” he added, voice edging to something kinder once more. “I promise.”

“No,” Nigel agreed with a curt nod, shifting his body closer to Lee and dipping his head to bring their eyes to the same level.  _ “You’ve _ got something to prove to  _ me. _ Show me how good you fuck, gorgeous. Might be the only chance you ever get.”

The situation devolved quickly from there, Lee suddenly swept up in the most efficient shoot he’d seen since he started with Studio Charlie. Before he could attempt to appeal to Nigel - or  _ anyone _ \- again, he found himself with a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other as Scott called for them to lose their robes.

He caught Nigel’s eye one last time as the two of them settled on the bed, Nigel on his back with a pillow beneath his hips and Lee kneeling between his thighs. The grim determination that set the man’s jaw would usually be exasperating - much like the man himself - but today, for the first time, Lee couldn’t help but find it endearing as well. He pushed the strange swell of emotion down, buried it away and told himself he would examine it later, knowing full well that he would be doing anything but.

\---

Nigel had been fingered before, though it had been a while since the last time, but it  _ was _ the first time he’d allowed another man to touch him there, his handful of previous experiences all his own curiosity or that of his female lovers. He spread his thighs and relaxed his muscles and forced a neutral expression onto his face. Lee, irritatingly enough, was far gentler than Nigel had  _ ever _ been with him. He moved with slow, telegraphed, confident movements, murmuring encouragement Nigel  _ knew _ wasn’t meant for anyone but himself to hear.

His body parted for Lee’s fingers as though it was expected to, as though this situation wasn’t wholly unprecedented. Lee slid in and out of him slowly, taking his time to stretch, to stroke Nigel’s inner walls and, eventually, his prostate, which sent Nigel cursing.

“Just fuck me already,” he grit out when he had composed himself enough to not accidentally start going off in Romanian.

Lee shushed him and added a third finger, a soft smile playing on his lips as Nigel groaned and breathed through the intrusion. “Don’t be so greedy,” Lee chided, a playful smirk sliding into place for the camera. “Let me take my time.”

The next time Lee crooked his fingers to rub against Nigel’s prostate, he  _ also  _ bent low to lap at his balls and then lick a smooth, wet stripe up the length of his cock - admittedly not as hard as he'd have liked it to be - suckling at his foreskin when he reached the tip. And that  _ did _ have Nigel going off in Romanian.

“Feels good, hm?” Lee taunted him, and Nigel had to bite back and swallow down the words he had for the other man. 

Two could play at that fucking game. “Don’t you wanna be inside me, baby? Think of how hot and tight I’ll be for your cock, never touched before. Like a  _ virgin,”  _ Nigel goaded, bucking his hips down onto Lee’s fingers so they glanced off his prostate again, sending bursts of pleasure through his veins and pulling another gasp from his lips. He hated how good it felt, how easy he was for Lee, already made desperate by his teasing touches and stupidly smug smile. 

“Yeah,” Lee breathed hotly over Nigel’s groin. “You think you’re ready for my cock, darlin’?” Lee’s accent got thicker, syrup sweet as he shouldered Nigel’s knees further apart, settling himself between Nigel’s thighs like he  _ belonged  _ there. 

“Come on, sweetheart,  _ fuck me,”  _ Nigel insisted, and Lee smirked down at him again,  _ finally  _ fucking moving so that he loomed over Nigel, Nigel’s legs framing him on either side. Lee was quick to slide the clear, thin material of the condom onto his cock at the perfect angle for the cameras not to pick it up. 

Lee adjusted one of Nigel’s legs so that his calf wrapped around Lee’s hip, and left Nigel’s other leg sprawled flat against the bed. He leaned forward, pressing his full weight down on Nigel in a way that was almost comforting, soothing something tense within him. 

He caught Lee’s eyes just as the other man began to press into him, his sheathed cock firm and insistent against his entrance. The look he saw there was as confusing as it was enticing, Lee staring at him like any of this  _ meant  _ a goddamn thing to him. Nigel shook those thoughts loose from the corners of his mind, didn’t allow himself to dwell. This didn’t mean anything. Fucking and friendship, that’s what Lee had offered him. This was just for the job. 

Just another scene to play out for the cameras. 

Before he could get too tangled up in thinking about it, Lee dipped down and captured Nigel’s lips in a crushing kiss, sliding into Nigel unceasingly, Lee’s cock spreading Nigel open around it as he pushed in until he bottomed out, his hips flush against Nigel’s ass and his cockhead pulsing deep inside Nigel, his body clenching up tight around Lee and working to force him back out. 

It was unlike anything Nigel had ever felt before. Larger than fingers, and far less ignorable; he felt like he was being split in two. Lee’s insistent tongue in his mouth stopped him from clenching his jaw, gave him something to focus on that wasn’t the intense intrusion that he was merely  _ bearing _ rather than  _ enjoying. _ Lee’s hands pet at his hair, his chest, his flanks, soothing and incendiary all at once. As soon as Lee was pressed as deep as he could go, Nigel’s hands darted up to grip his hips tightly and hold him still, though the younger man showed no immediate intention of moving.

The kiss ended, but Lee’s mouth remained hovering intimately over Nigel’s. “How’s that feel, baby? You ever felt so full before?” On Nigel’s side opposite where the camera was focused, Lee’s thumb stroked softly over the jut of his hip bone.

“Feels so fucking good,” Nigel growled, his own hand slipping from Lee’s hip to grasp his wrist lightly, a silent plea for a bit more time to adjust. “Love being full of you.”

Lee hummed, dipped his mouth to trail wet, lazy kisses down Nigel’s throat. “I think I could stay buried inside you like this all day.” His hips, mercifully, remained still, but the hand the cameras could see snaked between their bodies to grip firmly at Nigel’s shaft.

Lee’s hand worked him with slow, steady motion, his lips still peppering gentle kisses along his throat and down his chest, and soon Nigel found himself relaxing, found the instinct to bear down on the cock inside him recede as his body gradually began to go lax. Lee looked pleased when he finally regained enough control over his body to let go completely, a tender smile curling his lips and pride in his eyes.

He pressed his lips to Nigel’s softly, murmuring words for only him to hear between gentle kisses. “That’s it,” he encouraged on a breath that Nigel swallowed eagerly. “Just relax. Doin’ so good.”

Nigel gave a slight nod, imperceptible to anyone other than Lee, silently encouraging him to continue. Lee’s tender smile spread into a pleased grin as he reared up, the hand on Nigel’s cock squeezing just a bit harder as he shifted his hips back and then pressed into him once again.

_ “Motherfuck,” _ Nigel groaned, arching his body into Lee’s to get a good angle even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him to push  _ away.  _ It was too intimate, too physical. The way Lee looked at him as he plowed into him over and over with increasing fervor wasn’t  _ real.  _ He’d said  _ fucking and friendship,  _ and Nigel clung to that mantra even as he pulled one of his legs up higher on Lee’s hip so he could hold the other man tighter. 

“I know, darlin. I promise it’ll start feeling good real fucking soon,” Lee promised with a lacivious grin, dipping low to kiss Nigel again as his thrusts started hitting Nigel’s prostate straight on. 

“Yeah, feels good sweetheart, just like that,” Nigel encouraged, meeting each of Lee’s nearly bruising thrusts with a filthy grind of his own. Lee flashed him a private smile, face turned away from the cameras, and it sent Nigel reeling. Too many thoughts crashing through his head, he couldn’t manage a firm enough grasp of any of them to form any sort of response, devolving into nothing but grunts and moans. 

They got lost in the rhythm, just shared breaths and claiming kisses between them as the cameras rolled and their skin slid together, layered in sweat. “Want you to come for me, wanna feel you go all tight around me,” Lee coaxed, his hand growing more insistent along Nigel’s shaft. 

Nigel made the mistake of looking into Lee’s eyes again, this time finding a wholly unfamiliar look reflected there. Lee looked euphoric, he looked happy, and mixed in with all that he looked  _ confused.  _ “Le-“ he began, but in a perfect mirror to their first scene together, Lee pressed his palm to Nigel’s lips, only for a moment before he replaced his hand with his own mouth, kissing Nigel quiet. It wasn’t real, Nigel reminded himself. It was all for the cameras. All for the money. 

Nigel let himself go, feeling the tension unclench in his abdomen as he spilled over Lee’s fist where it still worked his cock between their bodies. Lee thrust in several more times before going totally still, and Nigel could feel his cock where it twitched inside of him. The experience not altogether unwelcome, Nigel found to his surprise. The intimacy, the connection he felt, it was all something he could find himself getting used to. 

But it wasn’t fucking real. 

“Cut!” A voice cut through their post-orgasmic haze, pulling Nigel from his thoughts and thrusting him back into the present moment. 

Lee stiffened above him, as if he himself had forgotten that this moment hadn’t just been shared between the two of them. The brilliant flush that had flooded his cheeks throughout the shoot darkened and he pulled out of Nigel gingerly, petting at his hips and thighs when Nigel couldn’t stop the hiss that escaped him in Lee’s absence.

More uncomfortable than the foreign sensation of being split open, Nigel felt  _ hollow _ without Lee inside him; for a few unpleasant moments his gaping hole twitched and spasmed, as if it had forgotten its own function without Lee there to fill it. The mess was minimal, compared to what it would have been had Lee taken him bare, but the young man had procured a damp, warm cloth from one of the set workers and made to clean off Nigel regardless.

He caught Lee’s wrist easily, tugging the rag from his grasp and pinning a lazy smile to his lips. “Don’t worry about that, kid, I got it. Looks like you’re up to snuff, at least. Not bad.”

“Nigel -”

“I’m a big enough man to admit when I’m wrong, gorgeous. Turns out you can give just as well as you can take. All the bottoms around here will be lining right up for ya.” He made some cursory swipes at the lube staining his cheeks, his belly where his come spilled; he only needed to wipe up the worst of it - a shower after would cleanse him much more thoroughly.

He shifted to the edge of the bed and stood, forcing his legs to lock and hold him upright and dropping the soiled cloth to the sheets carelessly. He leveled Lee with a stare he knew was far too intense to be construed as carefree as his words were, lips pulling into a tight smile. “Who the fuck knows, maybe I’ll give some of the other tops a try, now that I’ve had a taste for it.”

Before he turned to stride away, he could see Lee’s eyes flash at that last pronouncement, displeasure tugging at his lips. Nigel didn’t exactly know  _ why _ that had been the precise reaction he’d been hoping for, nor did he understand why the victory felt so hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy our collaborative works you should follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BellaRaiWrites) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bellaraiwrites) for all sorts of extra content and teasers!
> 
> We also have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/jhdDeAn) where you can chat with us, throw us prompts, and post images/art inspired by our work! You may also catch a snippet or two of some WIPs!
> 
> 'Til next time! 💚💜 BellaRai


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If he were as honest with himself as he usually was, he’d admit that he had no fucking idea what he was doing with Nigel. Until he’d met Cathy, Lee hadn’t really had much to consider in the way of friends. The woman had broken through his barriers like a force to be reckoned with, forced him to understand how comforting it could be to have another person to laugh with, cry with, simply exist with and know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to these two angsty boys and their porn star story! <3

It had been over a week since the shoot and Lee hadn’t been back to the studio. He couldn’t even truly say  _ why  _ he’d been avoiding Nigel, only that it felt absolutely necessary. It was particularly annoying, because while his attempts at skirting around the man were extremely successful, it also resulted in his denying  _ any _ shoot he was called in for, just to make sure there wasn’t a repeat flare up of the man’s irrational jealousy.

It had been eleven days since Lee had been well and truly fucked, and he could feel it like an itch under his skin. Several nights in the last week he’d found himself slipping into a seat at one of the bars near his place, though while he  _ told _ himself he was there to find a hook-up -  _ any _ hook-up - he couldn’t even be bothered to return the flirtatious glances and smirks cast his way, let alone drag anyone to the bathroom to get down and dirty. Each night ended with Lee alone in his bed, hand working himself frantically, eyes squeezed shut as he tried his damndest not to conjure the vision of eyes the color of whiskey and a feral grin baring sharp teeth. 

If he were as honest with himself as he usually was, he’d admit that he had no fucking idea what he was doing with Nigel. Until he’d met Cathy, Lee hadn’t really had much to consider in the way of  _ friends. _ The woman had broken through his barriers like a force to be reckoned with, forced him to understand how comforting it could be to have another person to laugh with, cry with, simply exist with and  _ know. _

He still didn’t really know what it was to be a friend, though he was pretty sure that multiple orgasms weren’t  _ usually _ involved. Fucking and friendship; that’s what Lee had offered to Nigel, what he’d  _ thought _ could be enough for both of them. So why was he sitting alone at home, grousing about an absence that he himself had gone to great lengths to ensure?

He wasn’t expecting the knock on his door - didn’t know why he  _ would _ considering he could count the occurence of it happening on one hand since he’d moved to California. He  _ certainly _ wasn’t expecting to see a sheepish looking Nigel standing behind it, holding out a mid-range bottle of Malbec like some kind of peace offering. 

“Store said it was the best they had in stock.” Nigel actually looked  _ awkward,  _ possibly for the first time since Lee had met him. Even during their last scene together the man had simply been stoic and nearly impassive. 

“Why?” Lee asked, still blocking the door with his body. He didn’t  _ have _ guests. He never invited people over, he wasn’t about to start now. 

“Well I always heard it was rude to show up for a visit without a gift. Figured I might as well bring you something to enjoy,” Nigel’s lips twitched and Lee could almost imagine his typical smirk, though it wasn’t quite there yet. 

“I mean why are you here, Nigel. I want to be left alone.” Lee tried to shut the door, but Nigel stuck his foot in the gap and blocked him. 

“Listen, gorgeous. I fucked up at the studio. And as much as I wanna apologize, I’d rather not do it on your welcome mat for your entire apartment complex to hear. So, can I just come in?” 

Nigel looked so earnest that it twisted something in Lee’s chest and he sighed, stepping over and gesturing the infuriating man inside. He took the wine without a thank you, immediately taking it to the kitchen to pour a glass. Fuck letting it breathe, or putting it on ice. He needed a drink  _ now.  _

“Whatever you have to say could have been said over a text.” He accused, taking a deep drink of his wine. 

“Would you have read it? Or would you have ignored it like you did all the other texts? All the calls from the studio?” Nigel parried, leaning just hip against the curved side of Lee’s center island, letting Lee keep some space between them. 

Lee huffed in reply, taking another sip of wine. It really was quite good, he’d nearly be impressed if he weren’t so annoyed at the man’s random appearance. 

“Gabi wasn’t my first wife. She was just the one I actually thought would last till death did us fucking part,” Nigel paused, grinding his teeth like he had to physically  _ pull  _ the words from his throat. 

“I know it isn’t healthy. How crazy being in love makes me. Hell, I have a possessive streak a mile wide for anything I consider  _ mine.  _ Gabi was my second wife. When I met her I was already thirty, had been married for eight years. Sofia had left me a year before, fucked off to Cuba with some cunt who offered her a better life. A  _ safer _ life. See, I’m a dangerous man to know, darling. Or, I used to be.”

“Nigel you don’t have to do this,” Lee offered, giving the man an out. It was obviously difficult for him to talk about, his throat working double time as he swallowed thickly around the words. 

Nigel ignored him, barreling on. “I nearly got Sofia killed. But it didn’t matter. I was so blinded by rage that I kept up the feud with another group in Bucharest. And one night they sent some thugs to my house. If I hadn’t been there, they would have killed her to send a message. It was because of those same asswipes that I meant Gabi. Got into a shootout and got shot - twice. Got stabbed too, which was the bigger worry.” Nigel sighed, continuing. “Long story fucking short, I’m not exactly good with people. I’m rude, a right cunt I know. I’m possessive of what’s mine. But I’m not too goddamn proud to admit when I’m wrong.” 

“What were you wrong about Nigel? You’ll need to narrow it down for me since you’re wrong about so much.” The words were harsher than Lee intended, but hearing Nigel talk about his past had pulled something out of Lee, something snarling and possessive. 

“I liked what we did, gorgeous. I’m man enough to accept that it felt fucking good to have you inside me. But it also wasn’t right for me to get pissy with you for fucking other guys on set. It’s all part of the job like you said. And you aren’t  _ mine.”  _

Lee didn’t know why hearing that made his throat clench, stomach acid churning violently in his stomach at the implication. Nigel didn’t want him. 

But no, that didn’t sound right. It didn’t track with what Lee knew of Nigel. His possessiveness bordering on unhealthy obsession, a need to control all the facets of his life and to claim ownership of those he loved. To keep them safe, and to keep them  _ his.  _ Lee had felt the beginnings of that, had been scared shitless for weeks about where it all might lead. 

He wasn’t going to let Nigel back out now. 

“My parents,” Lee started, apropos of nothing. He looked across the counter separating them and decided to move them to a better location. “Actually, maybe we should be sitting down for this shit.” 

Nigel shuffled out of the room and led them back into Lee’s living room, already looking so comfortable in Lee’s space. 

“Your parents?” Nigel prompted once they’d sat on opposite ends of the couch, Lee immediately curling his legs underneath him and leaning into the arm of the couch. 

“They are still married. Thirty years and nearly all of them Hell. They married young, had me a few years later. By the time I was born they’d decided to stick it out, I guess. Didn’t want me growing up in a broken home or whatever. Sometimes I wish they  _ had.  _ A broken home would’ve been better than having two people who clearly detested each other raising me like they were mortal enemies.” 

“That’s rough, kid.” 

“I know it’s fucked up - my detachment to people. A therapist would probably be a worthwhile investment at this point, but I’ve gone this long without looking too closely at shit, you know? But even I can see that they really screwed with my definition of love. To them, love was a weapon they yielded to hurt themselves and each other. Love was  _ obligation.  _ It was a chore. My grandparents weren’t much better, stayed together until my grandpa’s alcoholism finally caught up to him. I only ever saw unhealthy relationships. Never saw anything that seemed  _ worth it _ in the end.” 

Nigel leveled him with a steady look, his features neutral as he considered Lee’s words. “Hard to see something  _ worth it _ when you never let yourself  _ look, _ darling.”

His instinct was to bristle at Nigel’s words, to tell the man that he didn’t know what he was talking about, even though Lee had just laid out nearly everything that might explain his emotional reservation. Instead he sighed, slumping back into the cushions of the couch wearily. “You’re right,” he admitted reluctantly.

A familiar, heartwarming grin twisted Nigel’s lips. “Happens more often than you’d think.”

Lee couldn’t stop his own amused smile, huffing out a quiet laugh. Silence settled between them, light, at first, and then growing thick with unspoken words and expectations the longer they regarded each other. Lee was just about to offer Nigel a drink - a congenial excuse to allow one for himself - when the man huffed a sigh and stood from his seat.

“I oughta get going. I just -” Nigel cleared his throat, glancing away as he uncharacteristically sought his words. “Just wanted to make sure we were okay. It’s been nice, having a friend on set. I’d hate for things to get fucked just because…” he gave a noncommittal wave of his hand, and Lee nodded, saving him the effort of finishing his thought.

“We’re good,” he agreed with a nod. “I’ll see you on set next week. I’m taking a few more days off.”

Nigel granted him a nod and then departed, not bothering to wait for Lee to show him out. He drifted in the direction of the door anyways, as soon as it closed behind the other man, wondering why his fingers itched to turn the knob and jerk the door open and call Nigel back from the end of the hallway.

He turned toward his kitchen instead, where Nigel’s bottle of wine sat waiting for him on the counter. His chest felt heavy as he worked the cork out, and he brought the bottle back to the living room without bothering to procure a glass.

\---

Lee had been weak. Things had felt unsettled since Nigel had left a few nights ago. They had their first scene together since Lee had fucked Nigel coming up the next day, and Lee felt absolutely incapable of settling into it without finding some sort of resolution with Nigel. 

So he’d called him. And, of course, the other man had come over. He’d infiltrated Lee’s private space again, his sanctuary, and had done it as though he  _ belonged  _ there. Nigel had looked so good, all broad shoulders and roguish grins that Lee had been helpless to practically beg for his cock.

_ “Ah, fuck, _ yeah. Gonna come -” Lee gasped, a moan slipping from his throat as Nigel’s grip on his hips tightened and his hips slammed into him with even more force. Lee only had the barest of memories of his hesitance and ego from an hour ago as Nigel kept up a brutal pace, pushing all other thoughts from his mind.

When Nigel had shown up at Lee’s apartment around eleven he’d been tipsy, a little high, and horny as hell. They’d been going at it ever since, starting with a makeout session and some heavy petting in Lee’s kitchen, followed by a quick bout of tearing each other’s clothes off and grinding together in the living room, all of the built-up tension from their last visit spilling over.    
  
They’d somehow made it to Lee’s bed about half an hour ago, hands and teeth and tongue exploring the vast expanse of skin on each other’s bodies before Nigel finally got his fingers in and worked Lee open until he was begging for something more substantial.

“Come on my cock, baby,” Nigel demanded in a growl; he slid his hands from Lee’s hips to wrap around his waist, hauling him up onto his knees and further back onto Nigel’s dick. Lee shuddered in his grip at the sensation of being pinned against Nigel’s firm chest, his own hands flying back to cling to Nigel’s flanks for support. The older man’s teeth pressed a snarl into Lee’s neck as the rhythm of his thrusts began to stutter, his breath spilling hot over Lee’s already burning skin when he spoke. “Wanna feel you clench for me, gorgeous.”

Nigel’s hand slipped from Lee’s waist down to claim his cock then, and just the simple pressure of being held after being neglected for so long pushed Lee over the edge. He seized up, nails clawing helplessly at Nigel’s sides as he spilled over, pleasure pouring molten through his body as he fell lax in Nigel’s arms.

_ “Fuck,  _ darling,” Nigel groaned as he pressed deep into Lee once more and then stilled as his own orgasm rocked through him. “That was fucking fantastic,” he murmured, pressing one more kiss to Lee’s neck before slowly pulling out of him.

Lee allowed himself to crumple into a heap on the bed, shifting and twisting his body until he had scooted up far enough to get a pillow under his head. He gave a lazy hum, breathing out his reply on a contented sigh. “Always is.”

“Fuckin’ right,” Nigel agreed.

Nigel caught his breath and made to stand up, working himself free of the tangle of limbs they’d devolved into on the bed. And Lee couldn’t help the whine losing Nigel’s warmth at his back pulled from his throat, the thought of the man  _ leaving  _ suddenly something that made his stomach clench uncomfortably. He felt so raw, so open and exposed. And not just from the sex. 

“Wait,” Lee grabbed Nigel’s wrist, pulling him back into a sprawl across the mattress. “Don’t go.” 

“Alright, sweetheart. I can stay a bit longer.” Nigel pressed a sweet kiss to Lee’s sweaty nape, nuzzling into him almost tenderly. Lee ignored the way his heart beat faster at the gesture. 

He cleared his throat, preparing himself to argue if he needed to. He was sure Nigel would be skeptical. “Stay the night.” 

Nigel’s body was practically molded to Lee’s back, so he  _ felt  _ the little surprised gasp the request pulled from the other man’s chest where it rested against Lee’s shoulders. 

They didn’t say anything else, Nigel settling in even more closely to Lee and wrapping his arms around Lee’s middle, pulling him tight against his body. Nigel fell asleep first, his breathing evening out into little puffs of air against Lee’s neck, and that’s how Lee fell asleep, syncing up their breaths until every inhale and exhale was matched. 

\---

Lee woke up slowly, blinking to clear his eyes and allow them to adjust to the early morning light pouring in through the windows. It was early, he knew, his body still heavy with sleep. The clock read 6:45, barely past sunrise. 

He realized, finally, what had woken him from the depths of sleep as he felt Nigel move against his back, his cock hard and slipping at random between Lee’s cheeks where come and lube had dried tacky against his skin. The downside of not showering off before bed after getting railed. 

Lee moved his hips in slow, lazy circles, biting back the gasp when Nigel’s cockhead smeared wet and hard over Lee’s hole, still lax and pliant from being so well fucked just a few hours previous. 

He leaned across the bed and grabbed the lube from his nightstand, squeezing a liberal amount into his palm. Lee moved his hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Nigel’s shaft and giving him a few firm strokes to spread the lube before lining him up at his entrance. He could hear Nigel’s breathing pick up, knew the other man was well and truly awake now, and ground himself back against Nigel. The other man slipped inside of him easily enough, though Lee took it slowly at first, letting his body part around Nigel welcomingly. 

“Gorgeous,” Nigel started, but Lee shushed him quietly, increasing his pace. Nigel’s hands came to Lee’s hips, not pulling or pushing him, simply resting against his prominent hipbones, letting Lee control their movement. Lee’s eyes slipped closed as he finally managed to get Nigel’s cock against his prostate, sparks of pleasure lighting up his veins. 

It felt good, better than anything Lee had ever experienced. Just a slow, easy coupling, their bodies coming together almost gently after everything. He kept Nigel buried deep, kept himself full of the man’s cock as he ground against him in slow circles rather than bouncing up and down. The pressure felt almost euphoric against his prostate, keeping him on the edge of his release. 

Nigel’s hand slipped from Lee’s hip to dip between his thighs, first fondling his balls gently and then moving his hand up to grasp Lee’s cock to work it with slow, lazy strokes. He mouthed wet kisses along Lee’s shoulder, up his neck until Nigel’s breath, spilling over Lee in soft, hot pants, was at his ear.

“Feels so right being buried inside you, Lee,” Nigel rumbled, his voice heavy and rough with sleep in a way that had Lee’s breath hitching with its unfamiliarity; he was still on the edge of sleep, roused enough to participate, but his mumblings could have easily been the product of a dream. Lee found himself hoping that wasn’t the case. “Just like it felt right to have  _ you _ in  _ me.” _

Lee whimpered and ground more insistently onto Nigel’s cock, gasping as Nigel’s hand kept up its pace through Lee’s orgasm, milking every bit of come from him that he could and then slipping his filthy hand to rest across Lee’s stomach once more. He clamped even harder around Nigel as he felt his cock twitch and spasm as well, warmed at the core of him to be filled so thoroughly with Nigel’s seed.

Their heaving breaths settled back into the rhythmic pace of before, soft hums the only attempt made at communicating as they both pressed themselves more insistently against the other. Lee’s eyes grew heavy almost immediately, body warm and sated with pleasure, and he was lulled back into sleep before Nigel’s cock had even gone fully soft inside him.

\---

Lee was pressed with his chest against the slick shower wall, steam from the nearly scalding water growing thick around him, clogging up his throat around every moan forced from his lips by Nigel’s clever tongue against his hole. 

“Nigel, fuck,” he nearly choked on the saliva pooled in his mouth, threatening to drip out and down his lips and chin. Nigel had already been at it for what felt like hours, but the heat still radiating from the water indicated it had only been minutes. 

“We’re in a drought, gorgeous. Quicker you come from my tongue up in you, the quicker we can stop wasting all this water and get to the set,” Nigel teased, returning to his work before Lee was even able to  _ try  _ forming a response. 

_ “Daddy,”  _ Lee whined, his breath stuttering in his chest as he realized what he’d said. It had been weeks since he’d referred to Nigel as such, since before their last scene together.

“Yeah, sweetheart. Let Daddy take care of his boy. Be good for me and come on my tongue,” Nigel didn’t falter, his pace, if anything, increasing in his fervor to get Lee off. 

Lee tried to slide his hand in between his body and the wall, but a growl from Nigel gave him pause. After a few seconds, he tried again. This time, Nigel reached around him lightning-fast and grabbed Lee’s wrist in a firm grip, pinning his hand to his lower abdomen hard enough to hurt. 

“Nigel, please,” Lee begged, desperate to come. “Let me come, please let me finish. I just need a second.”

“You’ll come on my tongue, like I fucking said, darling. I have nothin’ but time.” He gave a wet suck to Lee’s hole and then pressed a smirk into the soft swell of his ass. “Warm water might run out though. And Scott won’t be happy if we’re late to the shoot. Come on, baby.”

Nigel slipped his tongue past Lee’s rim once again, delving deep until his face was pressed as close to Lee as it could get. Lee shuddered at the sensation, knees buckling dangerously, and set his forehead against the cool, slick tile of the shower wall. If only he could touch himself, if only he could have Nigel’s tongue  _ and  _ voice, he knew that he could fall over the edge that he’d been teetering on for several minutes.

He let the white noise of the streaming water fog his brain, squeezed his eyes shut and desperately sought out memories to fuel the fire. Nigel’s voice, husky and low as he murmured praise into Lee’s skin, accent curling sensuously over every word. The expression that twisted the man’s face right before they began to fuck around, consumed with a breathtaking hunger that suggested Lee was the only thing that could sate him. Nigel’s hard body behind him, thick arms curled around his waist to pull Lee close, soft, sleepy moans as they rocked together lazily until they both spilled over and then drifted back to sleep.

The comfort, the safety, the absolute peace of waking up in Nigel’s arms.

Lee choked out a cry as his cock began to spasm, painting his belly and the shower wall with his release. Behind him, Nigel hummed his pleasure and pressed one more kiss to Lee’s pliant hole. “Good boy.” He pushed himself to his feet, pulling Lee against him fluidly as his hands slipped over his torso to brush away the seed that stained it. “Time to clean up and get to work, gorgeous,” Nigel purred into his ear, sending another full body shudder through Lee.

Lee had been fucked by Nigel twice, climaxed  _ three _ times in the last twelve hours, and somehow the imminent prospect of getting that cock inside him again still made his gut clench with molten desire. When the nagging curiosity as to  _ why _ that might be began to infiltrate the pleasant haze of Lee’s lingering orgasm, he turned in Nigel’s embrace and sought out his mouth for a heated, bruising kiss, quieting everything inside his mind and out until his world narrowed completely to the man against him.

They were ten minutes late for their shoot.

\---

Nigel pushed into Lee, their eyes never leaving one another as he made a space for himself inside of Lee’s open, willing body. They’d taken a shower together before the shoot, Nigel rimming Lee until he was a sobbing, whimpering mess, and only  _ then  _ fingering him open until his muscles were lax and pliant for him. 

The slide was easy, now, because of the time spent turning Lee into a warm, melted puddle of euphoria, his body completely relaxed as he parted around Nigel’s cock. Lee let out a little gasp of pleasure as Nigel bottomed out, framing Lee’s body with his arms, hands grasping the other edge of the table Lee was laying across. 

Nigel’s thrusts were gentle and steady, his hands roaming Lee’s body, fingers gliding across Lee’s too-thin torso as his fingers slotted in between his ribs. He wanted to feed the boy, make him healthy and whole. The word love echoed in his head and he shut it down by thrusting again into Lee’s willing body.

“Like what you see, professor?” Lee taunted. He made his voice go high and sweet, licking his lips coyly. Nigel growled, leaned low to capture Lee’s smirking mouth in a kiss. He wouldn’t allow the little teasing shit to tempt him today, he was determined to take his time, to make it  _ last.  _ He wanted to hear Lee’s sweet, gasping little moans as Nigel filled him up just how he liked, wanted to suck them down and give the boy absolutely everything. 

“So good, baby. You’re such a good boy for me. Gonna give you that A you’ve been asking for.” He barely suppressed his grin as he felt Lee’s abdomen tense, knew the other man was also trying to keep down a chuckle. The obvious joke  _ and some D,  _ hanging on the air between them. He winked down at Lee, but apparently that move had been too obvious. 

“ _ Cut!”  _ Lee was so calm, he hardly even flinched when Ronnie shouted at the crew to take five. He’d made so much progress, had really carved out a place for himself at the studio. Nigel was proud of him. “What the  _ fuck,  _ guys? The scene is fucking ‘ _ Dirty Professor rails his naughty grad student’,  _ not  _ ‘boyfriends make love for the first time’.  _ Show me some goddamn  _ heat,  _ Nigel. Lee, what happened to that little spitfire from last week? I want you guys fucking like your  _ fighting,  _ not going all moon eyes.” 

The thing was, Nigel  _ was  _ all _ moon eyes.  _ He could fuck Lee, sure. Could have him in any number of obscene ways, but not today. Not after their conversation from the night before. He wanted to  _ worship  _ Lee today, wanted to take him apart slowly, piece by piece, and put him back together again after. He wanted to use his lips and tongue to explore every single inch of Lee’s body, wanted to take their time and  _ explore.  _

But Ronnie was right, that wasn’t the scene. 

Nigel psyched himself up, snarled when Lee rubbed himself against him like he was  _ desperate  _ for it, Lee’s hand finding its way between Nigel’s thighs and pressing against his aching cock until Nigel bared his teeth and threw Lee back against the desk, turning him so he was bent at the waist over the edge and  _ railing him _ like the shoot called for. 

\---

Silence was so rarely awkward for them these days, but the silence in the locker room after their shoot was palpable. Lee recalled the euphoria of their time in the shower just a few hours prior, his knees going weak with the memory of his orgasm. Neither of them spoke for the entire half-hour it took for them to shower off and gather their stuff, not until they were finally getting ready to walk out of the door.

Nigel seemed to internally debate something with himself before he finally shrugged it off. “Goodnight, kid. See you next shoot.” 

He turned away from Lee and pushed the door open with his shoulder and something shook loose in Lee’s chest at the realization that, if he let Nigel walk through that door tonight, he wouldn’t see him again. “Nigel, wait!” 

Lee dashed the few feet between them across the wet floor, nearly tripping. Instead, he landed himself squarely in Nigel’s arms, the man reacting fast enough to catch Lee before he could spill out on the floor. 

“My hero,” Lee sarcastically proclaimed, and saw Nigel flinch at the joke. They’d really taken a lot out of each other in the months since they’d met if even a mild, playful comment could cause such a reaction. “No, listen. I don’t mean that as a joke, Nigel. You, uh,  _ fuck.  _ I’m shit at this. Never found much use for feelings before Cathy. Never found any use in commitments or  _ connections.”  _ Nigel nodded along, knowing all of this already. Lee could see his chest heave in a sigh as he untangled their limbs and stepped away. 

“I know, gorgeous. You don’t do relationships. You’ve made that pretty damn clear. Fucking and friendship.” Nigel started to walk away again, and Lee was desperate to stop him. The other man sounded so  _ defeated,  _ and Lee wanted to set things right. 

“No, wait. Fucking  _ listen.  _ You don’t get it, Nigel. I don’t  _ feel things _ about people. But you make me feel things. And I want to. I want to try with you. I -” Lee didn’t get to finish his sentence, Nigel closing the distance between them to crash their lips together. It was all teeth and tongue immediately, Lee was certain his lip split from the ferocity, but he couldn’t be bothered to care when Nigel was licking into his mouth and across his teeth, nipping at his lips to encourage him to part them more. 

One of Nigel’s hands had trailed its way up from Lee’s hip, settling at Lee’s nape and keeping him held tight to Nigel’s body, their groins brushing together teasingly from within the confines of far too many layers of clothes. 

“Nigel, if you don’t take me home and fuck me like  _ two boyfriends making love,  _ I’m never letting you touch me again,” Lee pulled away just far enough to breathe the threat into Nigel’s mouth, smiling against his lips as the other man huffed a laugh. 

“Well we can’t have that, can we darling? Let’s get you home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy our collaborative works you should follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BellaRaiWrites) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bellaraiwrites) for all sorts of extra content and teasers!
> 
> We also have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/jhdDeAn) where you can chat with us, throw us prompts, and post images/art inspired by our work! You may also catch a snippet or two of some WIPs!
> 
> 'Til next time! 💚💜 BellaRai


End file.
